Chantage
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver Queen passe son temps à sortir, à draguer, à boire et son père commence à en avoir assez, il doit trouver un moyen de le canaliser. Robert Queen à une solution, mais jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller ? AU pas d'Arrow. Reviews SVP !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une petite fic, je posterais une fois par semaine, le mercredi, car elle n'est pas finie d'écrire, j'ai du mal à finir cette fic, il doit me rester 2 voir trois chapitres à écrire ce qui fera un total d'une dizaine de chapitres, donc j'ai bien avancé quand même ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Robert Queen regardait par la fenêtre, attendant le retour de son fils, celui-ci était sorti avec des amis pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la semaine. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Oliver se comportait comme un enfant pourri gâté qui se fichait de leur nom de famille et de leur entreprise. Il ne supportait pas l'image qu'il renvoyait de leur famille et il devait faire quelque chose. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris cette décision. Il quitta la fenêtre des yeux et regarda les documents posés sur son bureau, il regrettait d'en arriver jusque là, mais c'était la seule façon de protéger sa famille.

Il entendit un moteur s'arrêter et regarda de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Son fils descendit de sa voiture en titubant légèrement. Robert soupira et quitta son bureau, il allait lui parler et son fils n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se fier à sa décision. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée se retrouva face à lui.

 _\- Hey papa, tu ne dors pas ?_

 _\- Non, je t'attendais._

 _\- Ah, tu dois m'attendre depuis longtemps alors._

Il se mit à rire avant de se tourner afin de monter les escaliers, Robert lui attrapa le bras, furieux.

 _\- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Oliver, tu dois grandir un peu !_

Oliver se tourna vers son père, un sourire niais sur le visage.

 _\- Papa, laisse-moi vivre._

 _\- Non Oliver, c'est terminé._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Robert regarda son fils, la déception se lisant sur son visage.

 _\- Tu n'as aucune estime de toi, tu passes ton temps à traîner, sortir, boire et coucher avec des filles différentes. Il est temps que je t'aide à te prendre en main._

Oliver commença à s'inquiéter, il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi sérieux et malgré sa légère alcoolisation, il comprenait la gravité de la situation.

 _\- Que vas-tu faire ?_

 _\- Moi rien, mais toi, tu vas te marier et j'espère que ça te remettra dans le droit chemin._

Le sang d'Oliver se glaça, se marier ? Il se mit à rire face à la situation, persuadé que son père lui faisait une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il n'imaginait pas son père lui faire ça. Il continua de rire, le regard baissa avant de lever les yeux vers son père. Robert ne souriait pas, il était sérieux et Oliver ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi en dehors du travail. Était-il sérieux ? Il secoua la tête, son père ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

 _\- Papa ! Tu ne peux pas me demander d'épouser une fille ! Comment vais-je savoir que c'est la bonne ? Les filles que je rencontre sont..._

 _\- Je t'arrête Oliver, tu n'as pas le choix, si tu refuses, je te coupe les vivres !_

Le cœur d'Oliver se mit à battre à mille à l'heure.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça papa... S'il te plaît..._

 _\- Bien sûr que je le peux et je l'ai déjà fait._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

Robert fit deux pas en arrière, laissant son fils immobile.

 _\- Je t'ai choisi une femme, elle travaille à l'entreprise et sera là demain en fin de matinée._

Robert passa devant se fils et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il monta trois marches et se tourna vers son fils.

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix, à partir de demain, ta vie va changer Oliver. Soit tu m'obéis, soit tu peux dire adieu à ton héritage._

Oliver regarda son père qui s'éloignait, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il monta à son tour dans sa chambre et se laissa retomber sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Il posa un bras sur ses yeux en réfléchissant à ce que son père lui avait dit, mais son cerveau, perturbé par l'alcool et la fatigue, ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Oliver se laissa dériver vers le sommeil en se disant que peut-être à son réveil, son père aura changé d'avis.

Quand Oliver ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, sa tête lui lançait, il se frotta le visage et regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, il était près de onze heure. Oliver soupira et se redressa en se souvenant de sa soirée de la veille, il était sorti en boîte avec Tommy, il avait dragué une fille ou deux, il ne se souvenait plus, mais il n'avait pas conclu, la fille en question lui avait tapé sur les nerfs avec son argent et il avait vite coupé court avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il se leva du lit en se rappelant sa conversation avec son père, espérant que ce soit un mauvais rêve. Son père ne pouvait pas le forcer à épouser une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas simplement pour redorer son image. Il se changea sans prendre le temps de passer sous la douche, espérant parler à son père, s'excuser et le supplier de lui pardonner et de lui accorder une autre chance.

Il descendit les escaliers, passant devant la chambre de sa sœur qui devait être réveillée, mais il ne s'attarda pas, il devait voir son père avant que celui-ci ne commette une grave erreur. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau de son père et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper.

 _\- Papa, je dois te parler !_

Oliver s'arrêta net en voyant une jeune femme se tenir près du bureau de son père, blonde, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle semblait furieuse, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, mais Oliver ne fit pas attention à elle, il avança vers son père sans hésitation.

 _\- Papa... Je..._

 _\- Ah Oliver, tu tombes bien._

Robert sortit de derrière son bureau et tendit le bras vers la jeune femme qui semblait figée sur place.

 _\- Je te présente Félicity Smoak..._

Il se mit à sourire tout en regardant la blonde, Félicity qui baissa le regard, honteuse.

 _\- Enfin je devrais plutôt dire Félicity Queen, ta femme._

Oliver la regarda, furieux, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient baissés et elle semblait vouloir fuir au loin.

 _\- Elle a déjà signé les papiers de mariage, à toi de le faire Oliver._

Il se tourna vers son père qui lui tendait un stylo.

 _\- S'il te plaît papa, ne me fait pas ça._

 _\- Tu es un homme Oliver, un adulte et il est temps que tu te comportes comme tel. Si tu refuses, je te coupe les vivres, à toi de voir._

Oliver regarda le stylo, il ne voulait pas signer, mais il voulait encore moins se retrouver à la rue, sans argent, sans voiture, sans rien. Son père changerait peut-être d'avis s'il se tenait à carreaux pendant deux ou trois mois, en faisant semblant d'être marié à cette femme... Marié, lui... Il ne voulait pas se marier, se marier signifiait n'avoir qu'une seule femme jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ce n'était pas son genre, bien au contraire. Il aimait aller de lit en lit, avec une femme différente, il aimait goûter à toutes les saveurs que la vie lui apportait, il n'arriverait pas à rester fidèle à cette fille et son père finirait par le renier... Il soupira et prit le stylo... Il serait renié de toute façon, autant qu'il fasse ce que son père voulait pendant quelques temps... Peut-être qu'il trouverait une façon pour le faire changer d'avis.

Il se baissa vers le bureau et signa le papier, apposant sa signature près de celle de la femme. Félicity. Cette dernière gardait les yeux baissés, refusant de croire qu'elle soit tombée aussi bas, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle ferma les yeux en repensant aux événements récent et se dit qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal... Elle travaillait simplement pour un monstre et ce monstre c'était Robert Queen, elle se demandait comment réagirait Oliver s'il savait... Elle secoua intérieurement la tête, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, non, elle n'en avait pas le droit... Robert Queen avait été très clair, si elle révélait quoi que ce soit... Elle paierait le prix fort.

 _\- Parfait, vous voilà mariés, Oliver je compte sur toit pour mettre te femme à l'aise._

Le cœur du jeune Queen s'accéléra, de quoi parlait-il ?

 _\- Raisa est en train d'arranger votre nouvelle chambre._

 _\- Papa ! Tu ne peux pas attendre ? On ne se connaît même pas et tu veux nous faire dormir dans le même lit._

 _\- Justement, si je vous laisse dormir séparément, vous n'allez pas prendre ce mariage au sérieux. Autant faire les choses bien dès le début._

Le couple nouvellement mariés se regarda, Oliver ressentait de la peine pour la jeune femme qui se tenait devait lui. Mais Félicity le regardait avec rage et haine, elle n'était pas là de son plein gré, son père avait dû lui proposer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu refuser... Mais en attendant, ils étaient mariés et s'ils ne faisaient pas ce que Robert souhaitait, Oliver pouvait dire adieu à son héritage.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette mise en bouche ? Je sais que j'ai déjà abordé le sujet d'un contrat de mariage ou d'un mariage forcé : voir mes fic le contrat et Mariage forcé ^^ Mais vous allez voir que j'aborde le sujet différemment cette fois et puis cette idée ne quitte pas mon esprit, donc... pas le choix, je dois écrire ^^**

 **Lâchez vos reviews, but de cette fic : 10 par chapitres, c'est faisable, j'en suis sûre, vous êtes tellement géniaux ^^**

 **la suite mercredi prochain, si vous êtes sages !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, voici donc la suite et vous allez avoir des réponses à vos questions ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 **Chapitre 02**

 **Un mois plus tard**

Félicity se faufila entre les gens de la boîte, se dirigeant vers le bar, elle commanda un verre de vodka qu'elle avala d'une traite avant d'en commander un second, le barman s'excusa et alla servir un groupe. Elle resta assise au bar, le regard baissé, le cœur brisé. Elle était « mariée » depuis un mois, même si le terme « mariage » ne correspondait pas à sa situation. Oliver et elle ne se parlaient presque pas, ils échangeaient des banalités, se rendaient ensemble au travail, rentraient ensemble... Allaient au restaurant une fois par semaine afin de sauver les apparences, mais dans ces moments, ils ne parlaient que de l'entreprise... Ils n'étaient pas amis, pas époux, simplement collègues de travail qui obéissaient à leur patron. Robert Queen. Au début, Félicity aurait souhaité détester Oliver et un sens, c'était le cas, elle détestait ce qu'il représentait... Mais l'homme en question était comme elle, en partie... Prêt à faire tout ce que voulait son père afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Félicity bu la vodka que le barman venait de lui verser quand un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

 _\- Hey, je te cherchais._

Elle se tourna vers lui, en souriant, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à danser et à se déhancher sur la piste avec lui. Il s'appelait Billy... Ou Bobby, elle ne savait plus, un prénom de ce genre.

 _\- J'avais soif._

Le gars avisa les deux verres posés devant elle et haussa les sourcils.

 _\- Je vois ça._

Il s'approcha, posa une main dans son dos et se rapprocha de son oreille.

 _\- J'ai accès au salon VIP... Ça te dit ? On sera seul._

Un frisson la parcouru, de froid ? De désir ? De peur ? Elle ne savait pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait passé le pire mois de sa vie et qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier sa souffrance et sa colère. Elle fit un sourire à Billy... Oui, elle était presque sûre que c'était son prénom avant de le suivre. L'alcool n'aidait pas, mais sa souffrance oui, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'avoir des aventures d'un soir, mais après tout, elle n'avait plus de vie, pourquoi ne pas profiter du peu de liberté qui lui restait ?

Elle entra dans le salon VIP, il était désert, elle voulut se tourner vers Billy, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire qu'un geste qu'elle le sentit la plaquer contre le mur et la soulever. Félicity cria de surprise, mais le laissa faire, elle savait ce qui allait se passer en entrant ici. Le type sortit un préservatif et se mordit la lèvre de hâte.

 _\- Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude... Mais tu m'as grave chauffé sur la piste._

Félicity sourit, son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et le désir, avant de se laisser guider par cet homme. Pendant quelques instants, elle allait tout oublier, en tout cas elle espérait, elle en avait assez de souffrir.

Oliver la cherchait du regard dans la boîte, il avait localiser son portable et celui-ci indiquait qu'elle était ici. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils ne devaient pas se mêler de la vie de l'autre, tant qu'ils faisaient bonne figure devant les journalistes, au bureau et quand ils sortaient... Mais quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, ils étaient deux étrangers, ne se connaissant pas, ne cherchant pas à se connaître, mais Oliver s'inquiétait pour elle, il n'aimait pas la savoir seule dans une boîte de nuit des Glades, un samedi soir. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Il la chercha du regard, se frayant un chemin entre les danseurs, il demanda au barman qui lui montra la zone VIP, sans rien ajouter. Oliver se dirigea vers cette pièce. Il allait pousser la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme qui passa devant lui sans le regarder. Oliver regarda dans la pièce et vit Félicity qui se recoiffait, son cœur se serra, imaginant ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce. Sa femme leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

 _\- Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix Oliver. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

Il lui attrapa le bras à l'instant où elle passa devant lui, mais Félicity le repoussa.

 _\- Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais... Mais pas de là à t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu !_

Oliver ne vit pas la main de Félicity se lever, il ne rendit compte de son geste qu'à l'instant où la paume claqua sur sa joue. Oliver put voir la rage qui baignait dans les yeux de sa femme, elle luttait contre les larmes et pointa son doigt sur lui.

 _\- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis, fous-moi la paix !_

Elle se tourna, les yeux brillants de larmes, Oliver sentait que quelque chose clochait, une chose qu'elle refusait de lui dire et il voulait l'aider, même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir de son aide. Il la suivit, refusant de la voir quitter cet endroit seule.

Il la vit monter dans un taxi, il enfourcha sa moto et la suivit. Le trajet dura un quart d'heure avant qu'Oliver ne soit rassuré de voir le taxi prendre la direction du manoir. Il vit sa femme descendre du taxi rentrer dans la maison, sans un regard pour lui qui s'était garé à ses côtés. Il la suivit sans attendre, monta les marches à sa suite et entra dans leur chambre, Félicity se retourna, furieuse.

 _\- Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix !_

Oliver soupira tout en secouant la tête. Félicity retira sa veste et la balança sur leur lit.

 _\- Oliver, je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. Ton père m'a dit de t'épouser, je ne suis pas obligée de jouer la parfaite petite femme._

Oliver ferma les yeux devant le ton froid qu'elle employait. Leur relation était à peine amicale, mais ils arrivaient toujours à se parler avec calme quand il le fallait, mais là, elle semblait plus furieuse que jamais... Elle semblait désespérée.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Ce type aurait pu..._

 _\- Je t'arrête Oliver ! J'avais besoin d'oublier pendant une soirée..._

Il entendit sa voix se casser, elle détourna le regard, comme si elle voulait le fuir. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle avec l'intention de lui remettre les idées en place.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu te retrouves enceinte de ce type ?_

Il vit un voile de tristesse passer devant les yeux bleus de sa femme, Félicity se recula et soupira.

 _\- Je ne suis pas stupide Oliver, il s'est protégé et je me protège aussi. Maintenant laisse-moi, je suis fatiguée._

Oliver voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et que même si l'amour se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de leur relation, ils pouvaient essayer d'être amis, mais le ton qu'elle employait lui fit changer d'avis. Il quitta sa chambre après s'être assuré qu'elle se soit bien couchée et se dirigea vers une chambre d'ami, ne voulant pas lui mettre plus de pression... Il ne comprenait pas son comportement de la soirée, il avait beau ne la connaître que très peu, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu. Quelque chose avait dû se passer et il attendrait qu'elle se réveille afin d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Quand Félicity se réveilla le lendemain, son mal de crâne était moins fort que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais les souvenirs de sa soirée lui revinrent comme une flèche et elle se sentit honteuse. Elle avait laissé cet homme la prendre dans ses bras et la posséder. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps et elle devait reconnaître que ça lui avait fait du bien d'oublier ses soucis, mais la réalité la rattrapait et sa petite partie de jambe en l'air ne pourrait pas atténuer la rage et la peine qui la hantait. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'aurait pas dû céder aussi facilement, mais cet homme l'avait désirée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et elle avait besoin d'un petit moment où elle pourrait s'enfoncer dans le plaisir, sans penser à la vie qu'elle menait.

Elle ouvrit la table de nuit et caressa la photo du bout des doigts, un sourire sur les lèvres, une larme s'échappant de son œil.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je ne vais pas réussir toute seule... Pardonne-moi..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Elle sursauta et se retourna, Oliver se tenait face à elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans sa chambre, elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa.

 _\- Laisse-moi ! Je veux être seule !_

Elle s'approcha afin de le repousser, mais cette fois, Oliver ne voulait plus la laisser faire. Ils allaient devoir parler, il voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas partir... Je veux comprendre, je te signale qu'on est dans la même galère toi et moi ! Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je n'ai jamais voulu me marier !_

Elle lui fit un petit sourire sarcastique avant de se calmer, sa migraine revenant peu à peu.

 _\- Oh bien sûr, tu es à plaindre. Oliver Queen a été obligé de se marier à une femme afin d'être sûr de toucher l'argent de son père... Tu parles d'un sacrifice. Si tu es aussi mal, fais comme moi, va en boîte, trouve-toi un canon à sauter... Crois-moi, on se sent mieux après._

Oliver ferma les yeux, imaginant sa femme avec cet homme et étrangement, c'était bien plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

 _\- Si on réfléchit ensemble, on trouvera une façon afin de nuire à mon père... Laisse-moi t'aider._

Félicity se tourna d'un geste brusque et s'approcha de lui.

 _\- Ta famille a suffisamment fait pour moi et il n'est rien arrivé de bien. Laisse-moi seule._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Oliver fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

 _\- Réfléchi idiot, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté de t'épouser sans raison ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton pognon et de toute façon avec le contrat que ton père m'a fait signer, je ne toucherais rien en cas de divorce... Tout ça pour dire, que je me fous de ton argent._

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra, depuis leur mariage, il s'était dit que l'argent était la seule raison qui aurait pu la pousser à accepter. Depuis un mois, à aucun moment elle ne s'était servie de la carte de crédit qu'il lui avait donné, elle ne faisait jamais appel à leur chauffeur pour se rendre au travail, préférant sa mini.

 _\- Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ?_

 _\- Disons que ton père sait se montrer convainquant et que je n'ai pas pu dire non... Je n'avais pas le choix._

 _\- On a toujours le choix Félicity._

Elle secoua la tête, son regard s'était radouci.

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas eu..._

Il remarqua des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et résister à l'envie de les laisser couler. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle, mais resta à bonne distance afin de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Il m'a dit que je ne devais rien te dire... Je ne dois pas..._

 _\- Félicity !_

Le ton qu'il employa fut volontairement dur, il voulait qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Félicity se retourna et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit... Après tout, ça faisait un mois et elle n'avait pas de nouvelle, un mois qu'elle faisait tout ce que Robert Queen lui demandait et il ne tenait pas ses promesses... Que risquait-elle ? Tout, mais au moins, Oliver saura qui était son père. Elle sortit un cahier de sa table de nuit et le tendit à Oliver qui le prit sans le regarder.

 _\- J'ai en enfant._

Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux et d'ouvrir la première page de l'album.

 _\- Il s'appelle Connor... Il a eu un an hier... Mais à cause de ton père, je n'ai pas pu le fêter avec lui._

Cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes, Oliver ferma l'album et s'approcha d'elle, elle pleurait et il se sentait désemparé, ne sachant pas comment la rassurer. Il lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

 _\- Raconte-moi._

Félicity détourna le regard et inspira, elle en avait trop dit et devait continuer, sinon Oliver risquait d'en parler à son père et elle pouvait dire adieu à son bébé. Félicity lâcha la main qu'Oliver tenait toujours et se décala, n'appréciant pas leur contact.

 _\- Deux jours avant notre soit disant mariage, j'étais en train d'habiller Connor afin qu'on aille faire un tour quand on a frappé à la porte de mon appartement. Je suis allée ouvrir et ils étaient là..._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Deux personnes des services sociaux, ils m'ont dit qu'une plainte avait été déposée contre moi pour mauvais traitement sur mon fils... Mais jamais je ne ferais ça !_

Oliver la regarda essuyer ses joues trempées de larmes, il aurait aimé la rassurer, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne la connaissait pas, ils n'étaient pas proches. Oliver baissa les yeux vers l'album et ouvrit la première page. La photo d'un enfant, Connor sans doute, occupait une majeure partie de la page, les cheveux blonds et décoiffés lui donnait un petit air coquin, ses yeux bleus reflétaient l'espièglerie et Oliver pouvait dire qu'il ressemblait à sa mère.

 _\- Je me suis écroulée, c'était un cauchemar et quand je me suis calmée. Quelqu'un est entré chez moi._

Félicity leva les yeux vers Oliver, un regard plein de colère et de rage, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

 _\- Ton père. J'ai été surprise de le voir, mais je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, pourtant il m'a souri._

Elle inspira et tourna la tête avant de se lever du lit.

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à récupérer mon bébé si je faisais ce qu'il me demandait._

Le sang d'Oliver se glaça, refusant de croire que son père puisse aller aussi loin afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas, je voulais juste qu'il m'aide à récupérer Connor. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. J'ai dû accepter._

Félicity essuya de nouveau ses larmes avant de lever les yeux vers Oliver.

 _\- Quand il m'a dit que je devais t'épouser, encore une fois, j'ai refusé. Mais il m'a dit que je pourrais récupérer mon bébé... J'ai dit oui._

Oliver comprenait ses raisons, mais pas pourquoi le bébé n'était pas avec eux depuis ce jour-là. Son père aurait dû tout faire afin qu'elle le récupère.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu te dis et crois-moi j'ai essayé de lui en parler des centaines de fois et à chaque fois il me répète que ce n'est pas le bon moment..._

Félicity croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'approcha d'Oliver.

 _\- J'ai tenté de contacter les services sociaux, je leur ai dit que j'étais mariée, que tout allait bien alors que je n'ai rien à me reprocher... Mais ils me disent qu'ils ne sont pas au courant et qu'ils n'ont aucun Connor Smoak dans leurs dossiers..._

Les yeux de Félicity étaient rougis par les larmes et par la fatigue.

 _\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon fils, je ne sais pas s'il va bien, s'il est en sécurité... Je suis coincée ici, avec toi, avec ton père qui m'a pris tout ce qui compte pour moi, alors excuse-moi si je me fiche de l'image que je peux renvoyer._

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte, refusant qu'il voit le reste de ses larmes. Avant de partir, Félicity se tourna une dernière fois vers son mari.

 _\- Connor est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et ton père me l'a enlevé... Je le déteste et je déteste tout ce qui lui ressemble, toi y compris._

Elle quitta la chambre en faisant claquer la porte, laissant Oliver seul. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et feuilleta l'album de Connor. Il découvrit la vie de l'enfant, il le vit grandir à travers les photos et les récits que sa mère avait soigneusement mis en page. Connor était aimé, Oliver n'en doutait pas et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi son père avait fait ça. Il aurait pu lui trouver n'importe qu'elle femme, mais il l'avait choisi elle et pas une autre, pourquoi ? Il soupira, referma l'album et le posa sur le lit. Il savait pourquoi son père avait fait ça. Connor était un moyen de pression sur Félicity, grâce à lui, son père pouvait tout faire, tout lui demander, elle dirait toujours oui dans l'espoir de revoir son fils.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce retournement ? Sachez que cette fic aurait dû être plus hard, beaucoup plus ! La scène dans la boîte, vous auriez dû avoir droit à une description plus poussée, mais j'ai décidé d'être très sage pour cette fic ^^**

 **La suite mercredi prochain si j'ai plein de reviews !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review, je suis contente que cette petite fic vous plaise. Voici donc la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Oliver resta de marbre face à la porte fermée, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son père n'avait jamais été un modèle de vertu, payant les femmes avec qui entretenait des histoires sérieuses afin qu'elle le laisse tranquille, chassant les petits amis de sa sœur qui avait fini par craquer et par partir vivre avec leur mère à Coast City. Mais il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de se servir d'un bébé pour forcer une femme à l'épouser.

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, il envoya un message demanda à son contact de le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette histoire s'arrêter là. Félicity le détestait et il la comprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas cautionner ce que son père lui faisait.

Oliver poussa la porte du petit restaurant où il avait donné rendez-vous à son ami, celui-ci était déjà installé à table, il se leva et vint lui serrer la main. L'homme était grand, brun, une barbe de plusieurs jours parfaitement taillée lui donnait un air chic, Oliver accepta sa main et la serra avec plaisir.

 _\- Salut Slade !_

 _\- Salut gamin, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, merci..._

Slade soupira et fit signe à Oliver de s'asseoir.

 _\- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour discuter du beau temps._

 _\- En effet, j'ai besoin de toi..._

Oliver avait rencontré Slade Wilson cinq ans auparavant. Robert Queen l'avait engagé afin d'assurer sa sécurité lors de la signature d'un énorme contrat. Oliver et lui avait sympathisé et avait gardé contact, jusqu'à devenir ami.

 _\- Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas me servir de notre amitié quand j'ai des soucis, mais j'ai besoin d'aide._

Slade Wilson faisait partie des services secrets Australien et était basé à Starling City, il assurait la sécurité de diplomates étrangers et avaient des liens avec les mafias et les grosses agence de sécurité, comme la CIA et le FBI. Oliver avait trouvé ça cool, mais ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit.

 _\- Je te connais gamin, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé sans raison... Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi. C'est ma femme._

Slade sourit avant de commander une bière.

 _\- Oui, j'ai entendu que tu étais marié, ça m'a surpris._

 _\- Ce n'était pas mon choix, mais celui de mon père et c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi Slade._

Oliver raconta toute l'histoire à son ami, il lui parla de son mariage, de sa femme et de l'enfant que son père avait fait disparaître. Il lui expliqua les tentatives de Félicity de prendre contact avec les services sociaux et que ceux-ci clamaient ne pas savoir où se trouvait Connor.

 _\- Tu veux que je retrouve ce bébé ?_

 _\- Elle ne mérite pas ça Slade. Ce que mon père a fait est ignoble. Elle doit retrouver son fils._

Slade posa ses coude sur la table, repoussant le verre de bière.

 _\- Et que comptes tu faire après ça ? Jouer au beau papa pour ce petit gars ?_

Le sang d'Oliver se glaça, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ça. Il voulait réunir Félicity et Connor, mais n'avait pas pensé à la suite.

 _\- Je divorcerais._

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution, une fois Connor en sécurité avec sa maman, leur mariage n'aurait plus aucune raison d'exister. Il se débrouillerait avec son père, il trouverait le moyen de garder son héritage, trouverait le moyen de faire payer à son père ce cauchemar qu'il leur faisait endurer à lui et à sa femme. Mais il les mettrait à l'abri, tous les deux, Félicity et Connor.

 _\- Tu es marié depuis un mois, mais je trouve que tu as changé, tu sembles plus mature._

Oliver sourit aux dires de son ami.

 _\- Peut-être que tu as raison, mais en attendant, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ?_

Slade prit son verre de bière et le porta à ses lèvres avant de le reposer.

 _\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, cet enfant doit être avec sa mère. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais le retrouver._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Pas de soucis._

Slade se leva, Oliver en fit autant, ils échangèrent une poignée de main et se séparèrent. Oliver espéra que son ami ne mettrait pas longtemps à trouver Connor. Oliver vit Slade quitter le restaurant et son regard se porta sur la photo qu'il avait montré à son ami, celle de Connor. Oliver la caressa du doigt en souriant.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas bonhomme, tu retrouveras bientôt ta maman._

Il rangea la photo dans sa veste et quitta les lieux à son tour, espérant ne pas se tromper, espérant que Slade retrouve vite cet enfant.

Félicity se trouvait accoudée au bar, un verre de tequila devant son visage, elle hésitait à le boire, elle en avait envie, mais ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle aimait s'amuser, passer du temps avec ses amis, mais depuis qu'elle avait eu Connor, elle ne sortait plus, buvait juste un verre de vin de temps en temps et refusait qu'un homme l'approche car elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit entouré par des étrangers. Mais depuis qu'on le lui avait enlevé, elle souffrait en permanence et l'alcool l'aidait à oublier.

Depuis sa conversation avec Oliver, elle l'évitait, refusait qu'il lui parle de son fils, refusant qu'il lui dise que son père ne ferait rien, elle le savait déjà et ça lui faisait mal. Son bébé lui manquait, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que tout irait bien, mais à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, elle se réveillait en pleurant, sachant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que son petit garçon était loin d'elle.

Elle venait dans ce bar dès qu'elle pouvait afin de s'éloigner du manoir et des Queen. Oliver tentait de lui parler, mais elle refusait d'écouter, pour elle, il était comme son père, un homme avide d'argent qui avait accepté de l'épouser afin de garder son héritage. Pourtant, elle voyait qu'il essayait de la rassurer, de l'aider, mais elle le repoussait.

En venant à cet endroit, elle avait essayé de revoir le type avec qui elle avait couché, mais elle avait appris qu'il était marié et que ce soir là était son enterrement de vie de garçon. Elle aurait aimé briser sa vie et tout balancer à sa femme, mais ça ne lui rendrait pas Connor, ça ne la ferait pas se sentir mieux. Elle avait oublié et tiré un trait sur sa vie sexuelle, ça ne rimait à rien et elle ne voulait pas se mettre en danger et risquer de ne plus voir son fils.

Félicity prit le verre et le porta à sa bouche, mais un bras lui attrapa la main, elle se tourna vers l'inconnu qui l'ennuyait. Oliver. Il prit le verre de l'autre main et le posa sur le comptoir avant de la forcer à se lever.

 _\- Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix Oliver !_

 _\- Je te laisserais tranquille quand tu arrêteras les conneries, maintenant suis-moi !_

Félicity soupira et se leva, refusant de se montrer en spectacle devant les clients du bar.

 _\- Ta femme a du caractère gamin, j'adore ça._

Oliver lança un regard à son ami tout en tenant Félicity par le bras. Il la conduisit à l'extérieur du bar, la jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari et se tourna vers lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu me suis ? Je t'ai dis que je voulais être seule ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ?_

 _\- Monte dans la voiture._

Il lui indiqua l'Audi qui était garée près d'eux, mais Félicity secoua la tête.

 _\- Je préfère rentrer à pied._

Oliver lui attrapa le bras afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

 _\- Félicity écoute-moi. S'il te plaît._

Elle soupira avant de baisser le regard.

 _\- Oliver, je ne suis pas d'humeur... Je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille._

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit ce que Slade lui avait donné une heure plus tôt. Une photo de son fils, récente, datant de deux jours. L'enfant se trouvait dans un siège auto, prêt à être installé dans une voiture. Oliver tendit le papier à Félicity qui le prit sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle baissa les yeux et son cœur s'accéléra.

 _\- Mon bébé !_

Elle prit la photo à deux mains et la regarda sans en détacher ses yeux.

 _\- Où est-il ? Où est mon fils ?_

Oliver lui reprit le bras et la guida jusqu'à la voiture, cette fois, Félicity ne se débattit pas, elle monta, suivit par Oliver et Slade qui monta à l'avant. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la photo, son fils semblait aller bien.

 _\- Dis-moi qu'il va bien, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Il va bien, je te le promets. J'ai demandé à Slade de le retrouver._

Elle regarda l'homme derrière le volant, sans comprendre, avant de reporter son regard sur la photo qu'on venait de lui donner.

 _\- Où est-il ?_

 _\- Avant de te le dire, on doit t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, tu comprendras plus facilement. Mais pendant que je te raconte, Slade nous conduit où se trouve Connor, d'accord ?_

Félicity hocha la tête sans détacher ses yeux de la photo de son fils, une photo récente, elle le trouvait changé, mais en même temps, il restait le même bébé qu'on lui avait enlevé.

 _\- Mon père a engagé les deux personnes qui sont venues chercher Connor, ils se sont fait passer pour des agents des services sociaux, mais il n'en était rien._

Félicity regarda Oliver, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait rien trouvé en piratant les données des services sociaux, son fils n'avaient pas été emmené par eux.

 _\- Qui sont-ils alors ?_

 _\- Un couple, qui cherche à adopter depuis des années._

La jeune mère se tendit et regarda Oliver, puis l'homme derrière le volant.

 _\- Adopté ? Ils ont volé mon bébé ?_

Slade regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

 _\- La police doit être arrivée, j'ai réuni toutes les preuves qu'il leur faut._

Félicity ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Robert Queen puisse aller aussi loin. Elle regarda Oliver et sentit sa rage envers lui s'envoler un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour lui pardonner. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir accepté pour être sûr d'obtenir l'argent que son père allait lui léguer à sa mort.

 _\- Je sais que tu m'en veux et je te comprends... J'espère juste que tu finiras par me pardonner._

Slade tourna dans une rue sans rien dire avant de ralentir. Il se gara sur le bas côté, deux voitures de police se trouvaient sur place. Félicity défit sa ceinture, impatiente de retrouver son fils, mais se tourna vers Oliver avant de descendre.

 _\- À la seconde où je récupère Connor, je veux divorcer et ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi._

Oliver reçut ces mots en plein cœur, mais il la comprenait, son père lui avait fait vivre l'horreur, il lui avait prit son enfant simplement pour qu'elle l'épouse et qu'il ait un moyen de pression sur elle. Comment pourrait-elle vouloir rester mariée avec lui ? Lui-même ne le voudrait pas. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

 _\- Tu t'attendais à quoi gamin ? Qu'elle te soit reconnaissante ? Ton père lui a enlevé son fils, j'aurais envie de te tuer moi aussi._

Oliver quitta la voiture sans un regard pour son ami, Slade avait raison, Félicity ne pourrait pas lui pardonner facilement, il aurait dû refuser de l'épouser, peut-être que son père lui aurait rendu Connor plus vite. Il se trouvait faible et lâche, mais il se promit de tout faire afin de les aider. Il se dirigea vers Félicity qui devenait impatiente. Un agent de police était en train de menotter un homme d'une quarantaine d'année pendant qu'une femme pleurait en disant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Félicity s'approcha, mais une femme, officier de police, lui attrapa le bras.

 **Je pense que vous n'allez pas aimer que je vous laisse en plan comme ça XD**

 **Mais bon ça vous donnera envie de lâcher vos reviews ^^**

 **Que pensez-vous de l'intervention de Slade ? Je l'aime bien donc je l'ai fait intervenir dans cette fic ^^**

 **J'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini cette fic ( enfin ), donc peut-être que je mettrais la suite vendredi, à vous de m'encourager ^^**

 **A vos claviers !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous mets ce chapitre parce que je vous aime et que vous êtes géniaux, mais je ne voulais pas au début, je voulais attendre mercredi. Mais vous êtes adorable, alors voici votre cadeau du jour.**

 **Bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas !**

L'officier de police tenait fermement le bras de Félicity, la jeune femme poussa un petit cri de douleur avant de faire un pas en arrière.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer._

 _\- S'il vous plaît... Ils ont pris mon bébé..._

L'agent relâcha le bras de Félicity qui tenta de se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas créer de scandale au milieu de la rue, elle voulait juste récupérer son fils.

 _\- Vous êtes la mère de l'enfant ?_

 _\- Oui, il va bien ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi que Connor va bien._

 _\- Il va bien, il dormait dans un lit à l'étage._

 _\- Je peux le voir ? S'il vous plaît ?_

L'officier ne put rien dire, Félicity vit un jeune homme, habillé lui aussi en policier, tenant Connor dans ses bras, elle alla vers lui et personne n'essaya de l'en empêcher, elle tendit les bras vers son fils, mais celui-ci ne fit rien, il resta de marbre, dans les bras de l'homme qui le tenait. Le cœur de Félicity se serra à l'idée que son bébé ait pu l'oublier. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant son enfant s'agripper à la chemise du policier.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous madame ?_

Félicity n'arrivait pas à parler, elle regardait son fils qui semblait terrifié. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos et tourna la tête, le cœur serré. L'officier regarda Oliver, sachant très bien face à qui il se trouvait.

 _\- C'est sa mère... Donnez-lui Connor, s'il vous plaît._

Il regarda sa collègue qui hocha la tête avant de donner le bébé à Félicity qui le prit sans pleurer, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Connor était tendu dans les bras de sa maman, mais il ne la regardait pas. Félicity posa un baiser sur le front de son fils tout en le serrant contre lui.

 _\- Maman est là mon ange, je suis désolée, je ne te quitte plus. Je t'aime tellement bébé._

Oliver était heureux de la voir tenir son fils dans ses bras, elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et il comprenait. Slade arriva vers eux, en tenant un dossier dans sa main, dossier qu'il tendit à l'officier, qui l'ouvrit et le lut d'une traite.

 _\- Je suis Slade Wilson, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone, comme vous pouvez le voir dans ce dossier, tout indique Félicity Queen ici présente est la mère de l'enfant._

L'officier prit une feuille et regarda Félicity qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer Connor contre elle.

 _\- Vous avez fait un test ADN ?_

Slade sourit et reprit la parole, Félicity était surprise, elle n'aurait jamais douté que cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ai pu pratiquer ce test. Oliver se pencha vers Félicity et la fit reculer de deux pas.

 _\- J'ai pris la mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait dans l'album de Connor et ta brosse à dent. Slade s'est occupé du reste. Je me suis dit que ça irait plus vite que de passer toutes les étapes quand on l'aura retrouvé._

Elle resserra son étreinte sur son fils et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Merci..._

Elle ne le regarda pas, mais Oliver savait qu'elle était sincère. Félicity refusait de lâcher son fils, il lui avait manqué.

 _\- Je peux le ramener ?_

 _\- Non, pas encore..._

Elle leva les yeux vers l'officier, inquiète qu'on lui dise qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder son fils.

 _\- Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital, afin de s'assurer qu'il aille bien._

Félicity hocha la tête, même si elle aurait voulu rentrer chez elle avec son fils, elle voulait être certaine qu'il allait bien.

Une fois à l'hôpital Connor fut pris en charge par un pédiatre qui l'examina sous toutes les coutures sous l'œil protecteur de Félicity qui refusait de laisser son bébé ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Oliver avait tenté de rester près d'elle, mais Félicity l'avait repoussé en disant qu'il n'avait pas sa place à leurs côtés. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer, mais n'avait rien fait pour la contredire, la colère de sa femme était toujours présente et ne partirait pas de cette façon.

Oliver attendit pendant plus d'une heure avant de revoir Félicity qui avançait en tenant Connor dans ses bras, elle souriait, mais l'enfant semblait toujours aussi crispé, il serrait la veste de sa maman tout en se blottissant contre elle. Oliver se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Oui._

Son ton était sec, mais Félicity se reprit, Oliver l'avait aidé à retrouver son fils, il méritait au moins de savoir, elle soupira et posa une main sur la tête de son bébé.

 _\- Ils s'en sont bien occupés... Il va juste falloir du temps pour qu'il me refasse confiance..._

Elle embrassa le front de Connor en souriant.

 _\- Ça va aller, on a tout notre temps maintenant bébé._

Oliver fit un petit sourire sincère, il était heureux qu'elle ai pu retrouver son fils.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ?_

Félicity ne voulait pas, elle voulait quitter cette ville avec son fils, oublier ces semaines d'enfer et oublier qu'elle était mariée à Oliver Queen.

 _\- Laisse-moi partir, s'il te plaît._

Il hocha la tête avant de soupirer.

 _\- Juste quelques minutes. S'il te plaît._

Elle hocha la tête tout en resserrant son étreinte sur Connor.

 _\- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, je t'assure, je ne pensais pas que mon père serait capable de faire quelque chose de ce genre._

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de poser un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

 _\- Quand tu m'as dit pour Connor, j'ai tout fait pour le retrouver et j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas._

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, se concentrant sur son fils qui regardait autour de lui.

 _\- Je te déteste... Si tu avais tenu tête à ton père, j'aurais pu le récupérer aussitôt._

 _\- Je sais et je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner._

 _\- C'est simple._

Elle prit Connor de son autre bras et se rapprocha d'Oliver.

 _\- Trouve un avocat, prépare les papiers de divorce et disparaît de ma vie._

Félicity tourna les talons, elle voulait fuir, mais Oliver la retint par le bras.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça... Je le voudrais, je t'assure. Mais mon père ne te laissera pas partir et tu le sais._

Félicity resserra son étreinte sur Connor tout en sachant qu'Oliver avait raison, Robert Queen trouverait un autre moyen de faire pression sur elle, elle devait protéger son fils.

 _\- Il ne fera rien à Connor, je te le promets. Laisse-moi prendre soin de vous._

 _\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi._

Elle était sincère, pour elle, Oliver était comme son père, avide de pouvoir et d'argent, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Le cœur d'Oliver se serra à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais il comprenait.

 _\- Je vais tenter de la gagner, si tu veux bien. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien à tous les deux, mais tu dois rester au manoir, avec moi._

Félicity haussa les sourcils avant de sourire.

 _\- Au manoir ? Là où se trouve ton père ? L'homme qui a fait enlever mon fils et contre qui je ne peux rien parce que le couple qui avait Connor refuse de parler ?_

Connor se mit à gémir avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, Félicity venait de hausser la voix sans s'en rendre compte. Mais savoir que le couple refusait de dire que Robert Queen leur avait demandé d'enlever son petit garçon la rendait folle, elle voulait qu'il paye. Mais son fils comptait plus que le reste.

 _\- Désolée Connor... Maman est là._

Elle posa un baiser sur la tempe de son fils et leva les yeux vers Oliver.

 _\- Je ne veux pas rentrer au manoir, pas en sachant qu'il peut nous séparer encore une fois._

Oliver soupira et s'approcha d'eux.

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets, on trouvera un moyen. On racontera une histoire aux gens, une histoire qui fera que Connor ne pourra plus disparaître sans qu'on ne se pose des questions._

Félicity regarda son fils en souriant, Connor s'agrippait à elle comme s'il se souvenait de qui elle était, mais elle doutait, leurs retrouvailles étaient trop récentes et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

Oliver hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

 _\- Je comprends... Je vais te réserver une chambre à l'hôtel pendant quelques jours, tu pourras réfléchir calmement._

Elle hocha la tête, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus de logement à part sa chambre au manoir. Oliver lui proposait une chambre à l'hôtel et elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Félicity serra Connor contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle l'avait retrouvé, le reste ne comptait plus.

Durant la soirée, après avoir passé une heure à endormir Connor qui s'était mis à pleurer à la seconde qu'elle l'avait allongé sur le lit, Félicity souriait en le regardant. Son fils était là, près d'elle et elle ferait son possible afin de le protéger, elle ignorait ce qui se passait au manoir, ignorait comment Robert Queen allait réagir. Elle avait peur, même rassurée d'avoir retrouvé Connor, Félicity était terrifiée de ce qu'il allait faire, il avait réussi à lui prendre son fils et ne tomberait pas pour ça, car le couple avait peur de parler... La police avait tenté de les faire parler durant les examens de Connor, mais ils étaient restés muets.

Connor se retourna dans son sommeil, elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

 _\- Je te protégerais coûte que coûte Connor... Je te le promets._

Elle se leva du lit en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son fils, elle prit son portable qui était posé sur la table de chevet et soupira en voyant trois message d'Oliver.

 **« Tout va bien ? »**

Elle secoua la tête avant de passer au suivant.

 **« S'il te plaît, je veux être sûr que vous êtes bien installés. »**

Elle voulut lui répondre, mais elle lut le dernier message avant.

 **« Je sais que tu me détestes, je comprends, mon père pense que tu dors chez une amie... Je ne lui ai rien dis. Bonne nuit. »**

Elle posa le portable sur la table de nuit et se rallongea sur le lit, près de son bébé, elle le regarda, Connor était paisible dans son sommeil. Elle sourit en se disant que même si elle détestait Oliver, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait ramené son fils à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et tendit la main vers son portable avant d'écrire un message.

 **« Nous allons bien. Bonne nuit. »**

Elle posa le portable sur le lit près d'elle, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose... Elle ferait tout pour faire comprendre à Robert Queen ce que ça faisait de perdre ce qu'on avait de plus précieux.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Elle ne pouvait pas accepter du premier coup de retourner au manoir ^^**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas quel jour ^^**

 **Je suis en train d'écrire un OS, ma version du début de la saison 7. Il est déjà bien plus long que je le pensais au début, j'espère que vous aimerez =)**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Me revoici donc avec un autre chapitre ^^**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer, voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Oliver descendit les marches du manoir, il était tard, plus de dix heures, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se demandant si Félicity allait vraiment bien. Il s'était endormi au petit matin et en se réveillant, il s'était dit que son père allait se poser des questions si Félicity n'était pas rentrée. Il devait trouver une explication et vite.

Arrivé en bas, il croisa son père qui était prêt à se rendre au bureau, il soupira, il aurait aimé ne pas le croiser, le temps de trouver une explication, mais Oliver se retrouvait face à lui.

 _\- Oliver._

Son ton était sec et sans appel, il allait lui faire des remontrances comme s'il avait cinq ans.

 _\- Ta femme n'est pas rentrée. Tu n'es pas un bon mari si ta femme déserte le lit conjugal._

Il soupira, Robert Queen était persuadé qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, sauf qu'Oliver dormait sur le canapé, préférant laisser le lit à sa femme.

 _\- Elle m'a envoyé un message en me disant qu'elle avait un peu trop bu et qu'elle rentrerait aujourd'hui._

Robert sourit tout en enfilant sa veste.

 _\- Bien. Si elle n'est pas là quand je reviens après la réunion..._

 _\- Elle sera là._

Oliver venait de lui couper la parole, il ne savait pas ce que son père aurait dit et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il regarda son père quitter le manoir sans un mot. Il devait convaincre Félicity de rentrer au plus vite, il ne savait pas ce que son père serait capable de faire si elle venait à disparaître.

Il attendit quelques minutes que la voiture de son père soit éloignée avant de prendre les clé de sa voiture personnelle et de prendre la direction de l'hôtel où se trouvaient Félicity et Connor.

Félicity souriait en voyant son fils essayer de se mettre debout, elle avait manqué plusieurs semaines de sa vie et son petit garçon avait progressé, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir assisté à tout ses efforts pour grandir. Mais il allait bien et il commençait à lui faire des sourires sans non plus venir vers elle. Il leur faudrait du temps, mais Félicity était patiente et pour son fils, elle serait prête à tout.

Elle entendit des coups à sa porte de chambre, elle posa un bisou sur le front de son fils et se leva afin d'aller ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle se figea en voyant Oliver, son sourire disparut et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Connor afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

 _\- Je suis désolé de venir si tôt, mais je dois te parler._

Félicity hocha la tête et le fit entrer.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Mon père... J'ai réussi à lui faire croire que tu étais chez une amie... Mais il n'est pas dupe._

Elle baissa le regard avant de regarder Connor qui s'amusait avec la télécommande de la télévision.

 _\- Je vais partir, quitter cette ville. Tu ne me reverras jamais._

Oliver soupira et regarda Connor en souriant, heureux de le voir près de sa mère.

 _\- J'aimerais que tu le fasses, je t'assure, j'aimerais que vous soyez en sécurité. Mais vous ne le serez pas._

Félicity se tourna brusquement vers Oliver qui continuait de regarder Connor. Il détacha finalement ses yeux de lui.

 _\- Mon père ne te laissera pas fuir... Il veut s'assurer que quoi qu'il arrive, il pourra te manipuler. Il te retrouvera afin de pouvoir te surveiller..._

Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant un jour, Robert Queen apparaître devant elle et lui reprendre son fils, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

 _\- Que me conseilles-tu de faire alors ? Connor est tout pour moi, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le perdre de nouveau._

 _\- Je le sais et je peux t'assurer que mon père ne tentera plus rien contre lui. Mais il faut faire les choses bien._

Félicity fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, elle se demandait de quoi il parlait, mais Oliver avait bien réfléchi durant son insomnie.

 _\- Rentrons, tous les trois. Faisons comprendre à mon père qu'il a gagné, que je deviendrais le fils parfait qu'il veut que je sois... Tant que Connor et toi restez en sécurité et ensemble._

 _\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? En quoi ça te regarde ce qui nous arrive ? Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton putain d'argent._

Félicity se retourna en entendant Connor sangloter, elle avait haussé la voix et il semblait avoir eu peur. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Oliver comprenait son inquiétude et ses doutes, mais il avait changé et il devait le lui faire comprendre.

 _\- J'ai accepté de t'épouser pour l'argent. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais quand j'ai su ce que mon père avait fait à ton fils... J'ai su qu'il était loin d'être l'homme auquel je veux ressembler..._

Il s'approcha de Félicity qui ne lâchait pas son fils du regard, Connor s'étant calmé dans les bras de sa mère.

 _\- Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il t'a fait... Qu'il comprenne que l'argent ne peut pas tout permettre._

 _\- Il ne paiera jamais... L'argent ne peut pas tout permettre, mais le pouvoir oui._

Oliver voyait que sa femme avait peur, elle tenait son fils contre elle, Connor semblait apaisé.

 _\- Faisons-lui perdre ce pouvoir. Détruisons ce qu'il a bâti._

Félicity leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

 _\- C'est ton père, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça._

Il sourit tout en se rapprochant, Connor se redressa et tendit une main vers lui, Oliver fut surpris, mais attrapa la petite main de l'enfant qui se mit à lui sourire.

 _\- Disons que moi aussi je veux lui faire payer... Ce qu'il m'a fait n'est pas aussi grave que ce qu'il vous a fait... Mais ça m'a permis de découvrir qui il est vraiment._

 _\- Que comptes-tu faire ?_

Il sourit tout en continuant de tenir la main de Connor qui refusait de le lâcher.

 _\- Lui prouver que je ne suis pas celui qu'il croit. Il veut que je devienne un homme digne de ce nom... Et bien il va comprendre que je le suis._

Félicity soupira tout en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière, parce que crois-moi... J'ai aussi réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire et je ne vais pas me contenter de lui faire peur._

 _\- Je sais et je suis prêt à t'aider._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Oliver pu voir son regard noir.

 _\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi... Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à récupérer Connor... Mais je te déteste toujours autant._

Il soupira et lâcha la main de Connor qui ne sembla pas dérangé de cet éloignement.

 _\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais que ça change..._

Il sourit en voyant le regard surpris de Félicity.

 _\- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, mais de me faire confiance... J'espère y arriver petit à petit._

Félicity baissa les yeux vers son fils, elle savait qu'elle devait suivre Oliver et faire ce qu'il demandait, c'était le seul moyen de protéger son bébé, mais elle avait peur. Elle craignait qu'Oliver ne finisse par se ranger du côté de son père et elle se retrouverait piégé dans un mariage non désiré où elle serait en danger. Mais quand elle regardait son mari, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et il arriverait à l'aider, car Félicity savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire tomber Robert Queen toute seule.

 _\- Je veux bien... Mais que va-t-on dire aux gens pour Connor ? Il est hors de question que je le cache._

 _\- Je le sais, on en parlera plus tard._

Le portable d'Oliver se mit à sonner, il décrocha sans attendre en voyant le nom de son père.

 _\- Oui papa ?_

Il ferma les yeux et soupira en entendant ce que son père lui disait. Il regarda ensuite sa femme qui s'était tendue en entendant qu'il s'agissait de Robert.

 _\- Je suis avec elle, on va rentrer._

Il l'écouta durant de longues secondes avant de raccrocher, il rangea son portable et se tourna vers Félicity.

 _\- Tu es prête ? Sa réunion a été annulée, il rentre pour s'assurer que tu es revenue._

Elle soupira avant de hocher la tête, elle avait peur, mais elle devait penser à son fils, elle devait protéger Connor de cet homme qui ferait tout afin de trouver un moyen de l'éloigner d'elle de nouveau. Oliver s'approcha et lui prit la main, Félicity sursauta, surprise par ce contact.

 _\- Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais crois-moi, je ne le laisserais pas vous séparer._

Elle hocha la tête et se décida à la suivre, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de protéger son fils et de faire tomber Robert Queen.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir se fit dans le silence, Félicity se contentait de tenir Connor contre elle et de caresser la base de ses cheveux. Le bébé regardait par la fenêtre et souriait en voyant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. La voiture s'arrêta, Félicity se figea en voyant le manoir, elle resserra son étreinte sur son fils et posa un baiser sur son front. La voiture de Robert était là et il devait les attendre.

 _\- Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Ça dépend de ce que c'est._

 _\- Laisse-moi lui parler... Quand on rentre, va dans notre chambre._

Oliver ouvrit la portière et descendit avant de venir ouvrir à Félicity et Connor. Elle descendit sans attendre et passa devant Oliver.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, si je peux éviter de le voir, ça m'arrange._

Il sourit devant son caractère bien trempé, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, mais avait l'air furieuse. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir et se retrouvèrent face à Robert Queen. Félicity lui lança un regard noir et ce dernier se figea en voyant l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir et se demandait ce qui allait se passer, il avait tout prévu, sauf ça.

Félicity passa devant lui et monta les escaliers sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Oliver attendit qu'elle soit hors de sa vue avant de s'approcher de son père qui se tourna vers son fils, furieux.

 _\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?_

Oliver haussa les sourcils et se mit à sourire.

 _\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? Tu as enlevé son fils afin de la forcer à m'épouser, je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?!_

 _\- Je devais trouver un moyen afin qu'elle accepte ! Je lui aurais rendu !_

Oliver soupira avant de faire un pas en avant.

 _\- Non papa... Tu l'as choisi elle, car tu savais qu'elle ferait tout afin de revoir Connor, tu aurais pu trouver une femme sans attache qui aurait accepté contre un gros chèque... Mais tu aimes avoir le contrôle._

Robert Queen se figea, son fils le connaissait bien.

 _\- J'ai retrouvé Connor et il va bien... Mais je te préviens que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre Félicity ou le petit, tu t'en mordras les doigts ?_

Robert avala difficilement sa salive, comment son fils avait-il pu changer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il ne pouvait lui montrer son inquiétude, au contraire, il devait lui montrer qu'il était invincible.

 _\- Et que feras-tu Oliver ?_

 _\- Rien qui te plaise... Sois sur tes gardes._

Il passa devant son père et monta les marches à son tour, maintenant, il allait devoir parler de son plan à Félicity. Il savait que ça ne lui plaira pas, mais de cette façon, son père ne pourra plus rien contre elle et Connor. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, elle finisse par lui faire confiance. Il s'arrêta sur l'avant dernière marche avant de se tourner vers son père qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

 _\- Papa ?_

Robert leva la tête et regarda son fils.

 _\- Tu as voulu que je change, félicitations, tu as réussi._

Robert Queen regarda son fils s'éloigner de lui, son fils avait changé et Robert commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de le marier à cette fille, Oliver semblait déterminé à les protéger elle et son fils... Mais il se posait une question... Jusqu'où irait-il afin de les garder en sécurité ?

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Bon, moi dans le cas de Félicity je me serais tirée, mais là du coup y'a plus de fic et plus d'Olicity, donc elle devait accepter XD**

 **La suite vendredi ou mercredi, je ne sais pas encore ^^, lâchez vos reviews !**

 **PS : J'ai écris un OS, undercover, pour ceux/celles qui ne l'ont pas vu ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste votre chapitre aujourd'hui malgré une baisse de review, mais ceux qui en laissent sont tellement sympa, que je vous les mets ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Il était tard, Connor dormait depuis longtemps et Oliver devait parler à Félicity. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant l'enfant, même si celui-ci était tout petit, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la discussion qui allait se dérouler entre sa mère et lui. Il pénétra dans leur chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Félicity était penchée au dessus du petit lit à barreau qu'Oliver lui avait fait livrer dans l'après-midi. Elle l'avait remercié sincèrement en lui disant qu'elle aurait pu aller récupérer ce qu'il y avait à son appartement, mais Oliver ne regrettait pas, il voulait que Connor se sente à l'aise, car si l'enfant allait bien, Félicity le serait aussi.

 _\- Il dort toujours ?_

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder, concentrée sur son bébé, heureuse de le savoir près d'elle.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?_

Elle se tourna vers lui, nerveuse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que mon père n'éloigne plus Connor._

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'Oliver.

 _\- Lequel ?_

Oliver sourit, ravi qu'elle ne l'évite pas.

 _\- Avant, j'aimerais savoir où est son père si tu veux bien._

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

 _\- Ray est mort il y a plusieurs mois._

Elle avait dit ça avec détachement, comme si elle se moquait de son décès.

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, Félicity se tourna et lui sourit.

 _\- Ne le sois pas, cet enfoiré m'a dit qu'il avait pris rendez-vous dans une clinique pour que je me débarrasse de mon bébé... Je l'ai quitté sur le champs._

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, comment aurait-il réagit si une femme lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de lui ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

 _\- J'ai appris qu'il était mort peu après l'accouchement de Connor, une fuite de gaz dans son labo. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

Oliver enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et soupira, le moment le plus difficile arrivait et il ne savait pas comment lui en parler.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne nous ennuyer... Si tu accepte ma proposition, ce qui est loin, très loin d'être gagné._

Félicity croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jeta un œil en direction du lit de Connor avant de regarder de nouveau vers Oliver.

 _\- Dis-moi, on ne sait jamais._

 _\- Les gens finiront par savoir que Connor existe, les connaissant, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Ils vont poser des questions et j'aimerais avoir les réponses avant que mon père ne décide de les donner à notre place._

Félicity sembla intéressée par ce qu'il disait, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

 _\- Je t'écoute._

Oliver s'installa à ses côtés en soupirant.

 _\- Inventons une histoire de toute pièce, une sur laquelle on sera d'accord et qui raconte que Connor est mon fils._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Elle se releva d'un bond avant de se calmer. Elle se tourna vers le lit, mais Connor ne semblait pas avoir entendu son cri.

 _\- C'est mon fils !_

Oliver se leva tout en tendant les mains vers Félicity, il voulut lui prendre les siennes, mais elle se recula.

 _\- Je le sais et il ne sera pas le mien, sauf pour les autres. Si tout le monde croit qu'il est mon fils, mon père ne pourra plus rien tenter._

 _\- Et quand on divorcera ?_

Il soupira, bien sûr qu'elle continuait de parler de divorce, en même temps il s'attendait à quoi ? Elle le détestait.

 _\- Je ne ferais rien, Connor est ton fils, tu as tous les droits sur lui et je ne ferais rien contre ça. C'est uniquement pour le protéger et dans le fond tu sais._

Elle soupira à son tour tout en regardant son fils, elle le voyait à travers les barreaux du lit, son visage était tourné vers elle, ses petits yeux fermés, il allait bien, mais pour combien de temps ? Robert Queen pouvait trouver un moyen de le lui reprendre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle devait protéger son bébé, peu importe le prix.

 _\- Il n'y aura rien d'officiel ?_

 _\- Si je peux l'éviter, non._

Elle le regarda de nouveau, tout en chassant une larme qui avait coulé.

 _\- Ok.. Mais que va-t-on dire ? On ne se connaissait pas._

 _\- On va mentir. On va leur dire qu'on a eu une aventure il y a deux ans, que tu es tombée enceinte et quand mon père a apprit ta grossesse, il t'a forcé à me quitter et je n'ai rien su pour le bébé._

Félicity ne pouvait pas bouger, son bébé ne méritait pas de vivre au milieu de mensonge, mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution afin de le protéger. Robert Queen ne ferait rien contre son petit fils et s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, les journalistes se feraient plaisir à le descendre.

 _\- Félicity, s'il te plaît, ne me compare pas à mon père... Je reconnais mériter ta colère, j'aurais dû tenir tête à mon père, lui dire que je refusais ce mariage avec plus de force... Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait si loin._

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de baisser le regard en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle.

 _\- J'ai signé ce papier en pensant lui prouver que je pouvais changer et te proposer le divorce d'ici un an ou deux... Mais j'aurais dû refuser._

Elle continua de garder le silence, Oliver soupira et se recula d'un pas, ses efforts étaient vains, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

 _\- J'avais confiance tu sais..._

Il entendit des sanglots dans sa voix, il la regarda et vit qu'elle luttait contre les larmes.

 _\- Quand j'ai signé, je me suis dis que tout irait bien, qu'Oliver Queen n'accepterait jamais de signer... J'y ai cru jusqu'au bout, je me disais qu'une fois que tu aurais dis non à ton père, je pourrais récupérer mon fils._

Oliver allait parler, mais Félicity le devança.

 _\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé, tu as signé._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre..._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu n'as pas eu les couilles de faire face à ton père, j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois capable de le faire maintenant._

Il sourit, il adorait son franc parlé. Félicity le regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il souriait.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Rien, j'aime ta façon de parler, tu es la première à te montrer sincère avec moi. J'aime ça._

Elle ne dit plus rien, se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Oliver se rapprocha, lui prit la main et la serra avec tendresse, Félicity ne le repoussa pas, elle était épuisée et en avait assez de lutter alors qu'il essayait d'être amical avec elle.

 _\- Je te promets que tout se passera bien dès maintenant Félicity... Je ne vais plus dire oui à tout ce qu'il me demande, je vous protégerais tous les deux. Je gagnerais ta confiance, je te le promets._

 _\- Je veux te croire, je t'assure... Je vais essayer._

Il sourit et caressa sa main de son pouce.

 _\- C'est tout ce que je demande._

Félicity lui sourit et s'éloigna de lui, voulant retourner près de son fils, elle n'était pas à l'aise, mais devait reconnaître qu'Oliver faisait des efforts, il voulait les protéger et elle devait lui laisser une chance. Il la prévint qu'il allait prendre sa douche, elle hocha la tête et se pencha au dessus de son bébé. Elle avait passé près de six semaines sans le voir, elle ne se laissait pas de le regarder, si elle s'écoutait elle le tiendrait contre elle à longueur de journée, mais Connor avait besoin de repos. Elle en profiterait quand il serait réveillé.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux en entendant un léger cri non loin de lui, il se redressa d'un coup et tourna la tête vers Félicity qui dormait profondément, il sourit, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir une nuit complète depuis leur mariage. Elle semblait apaisée et détendue. Il remonta la couverture sur elle quand il entendit un autre léger cri, il se tourna vers le lit de Connor, le bébé se tenait debout dans son lit, s'accrochant aux barreaux, bien réveillé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui sans faire de bruit, Oliver ne se sentait pas à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec Connor, mais Félicity avait besoin de dormir et le réveil affichait à peine six heures du matin. Il se mit au niveau de l'enfant et lui sourit.

 _\- Hey Connor, il faut dormir encore un peu. D'accord ?_

Il essaya de rallonger l'enfant qui se mit à crier plus fort.

 _\- Ok ! Ok !_

Il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, maladroit. Il se tourna vers Félicity qui n'avait pas bougé.

 _\- Tu n'as pas réveillé ta maman, heureusement._

Connor le regarda fixement, intrigué par cet étranger, il leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue d'Oliver qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait jamais porté un bébé de sa vie et avait peur de mal faire, peur de le faire pleurer, il ne devait pas être aussi tendu, d'ici peu le monde penserait qu'il était son fils, il ne devait pas être maladroit.

 _\- Il va falloir que tu m'aides Connor... Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé._

L'enfant le regardait sans rien dire, il se contentait de le fixer et de jouer avec sa barbe, souriant de la sensation piquante sous sa paume.

 _\- Je suis désolé aussi... Que tu aies été séparé de ta maman... Je ne savais pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risques plus rien. Je vous protégerais. C'est promis._

Comme s'il avait compris, Connor posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Oliver en souriant, ce dernier se mit à lui caresser le dos en se disant que ce tout petit bonhomme méritait d'être heureux et en sécurité. Oliver n'avait pas l'habitude des bébés, mais il ferait son possible afin de devenir le meilleur père de substitution qui puisse exister en essayant de ne pas trop s'attacher à lui, car il savait très bien que d'ici quelques mois, il devrait lui dire au revoir... Quand Félicity et lui divorceraient.

Ce qu'Oliver ne savait pas, c'est que Félicity était réveillée et qu'elle les observait, toujours allongée sur le lit. Elle avait entendu des voix et s'était demandée d'où ça venait. Elle voyait Oliver tenir Connor contre elle et son petit garçon semblait à l'aise, il semblait en confiance. Elle voulut se lever afin d'aller les rejoindre et de prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle était encore fatiguée et ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter une fois de plus les excuses d'Oliver.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux en se disant que tout pouvait bien se passer et que cette mise en scène pouvait fonctionner. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que son fils soit en sécurité et Oliver semblait prêt à tenir ses promesses.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette solution ? Je ne pouvais pas le faire adopter Connor alors que Félicity ne lui fais pas confiance ^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre vous allez voir un rapprochement, pour ça, il faut de la motivation et des reviews =)**

 **Si j'atteins les 70, je vous poste la suite lundi ! À vous de jouer !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, je vous le poste tardivement, mais je vous le poste =)**

 **( petits soucis ce week-end donc pas mal de chose à régler aujourd'hui, bref j'ai des excuses même si vous vous en fichez XD )**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 **Trois mois plus tard.**

Oliver regardait la scène, attendri, Félicity était assise sur le tapis, en train de s'amuser avec Connor et il aimait les voir ainsi. Il s'était passé trois mois depuis qu'ils avaient ramené le petit à la maison et les débuts n'avaient pas été simple, loin de là. Au départ, Félicity était sur la défensive, doutant de chaque geste que faisait Oliver, se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir par la trahir et par la piéger afin qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait au départ, l'argent de son père. Mais il s'était montré patient, lui prouvant qu'il était digne de confiance, faisant une conférence de presse où il racontait leur aventure imaginaire, la naissance de Connor et leur mariage express afin que son père ne les éloigne plus l'un de l'autre.

Robert Queen avait été furieux lorsqu'il avait vu la conférence à la télévision, mais il n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas auprès des journalistes.

Depuis ce jour-là, Félicity avait compris qu'Oliver n'était pas comme son père, il tiendrait ses promesses de les protéger et ferait de son mieux afin de l'aider à le faire chuter. Ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups, Robert Queen ne les ennuierait plus et Oliver obtiendrait l'héritage qu'il espérait, mais ce dernier avait bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait gagner cet argent au lieu de tout obtenir facilement.

 _\- Regarde qui est là Connor._

Oliver sourit en voyant le petit garçon tourner la tête vers lui, il se mit sur ses deux pieds et avança vers lui. Connor marchait depuis un peu plus d'un mois et depuis, il galopait dès qu'il pouvait. Oliver se baissa et accueillit l'enfant avec plaisir.

 _\- Tu vas bien petit gars ?_

Connor hocha la tête avant de la coller contre l'épaule d'Oliver, étrangement, il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il se sentait proche de lui et acceptait d'avoir une famille à lui, même si c'était une famille éphémère.

Le petit garçon relâcha Oliver afin de retourner vers les jeux éparpillés dans la pièce. Félicity se leva et avança vers Oliver.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Je m'inquiétais..._

Il haussa les sourcils en souriant encore plus.

 _\- Pour moi ?_

 _\- Oui... C'était aujourd'hui._

Oliver caressa sa joue avec tendresse avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Félicity. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher depuis trois mois, ils étaient devenus complices, se soutenant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, discutant, passant du temps ensemble en dehors du manoir. Félicity voulait que son fils évolue en dehors de ces murs et ils faisaient tout afin de l'y aider.

 _\- Tout s'est bien passé, le dossier n'a pas été accepté._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, tu aurais vu sa tête._

Ils se mirent à rire, préparant ce coup depuis plus d'un mois. Robert travaillait nuit et jour afin de trouver des moyens de convaincre une succursale de fusionner avec l'entreprise, quand Oliver avait su ça, il en avait parlé à Félicity en lui disant qu'il allait tout faire afin de faire capoter le souhait de son père. Ils avaient travaillé le soir, dans leur chambre, pendant que Connor dormait, elle sur son ordinateur, Oliver au téléphone avec des personnes qui n'aimaient pas Robert Queen et qui était prêts à tout pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

 _\- Qui a eu le dossier du coup ?_

 _\- Merlyn Global, Malcolm déteste mon père depuis des années._

Félicity soupira de soulagement, heureuse que tout se soit bien passé, Robert allait être furieux, mais il ne se douterait pas de qui avait organisé sa défaite.

 _\- Il n'est pas rentré, tu sais où il est ?_

 _\- Sans doute à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai vu partir furieux de l'entreprise._

 _\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien ?_

Elle regarda vers Connor qui s'amusait à empiler des petits pots. Une semaine après l'arrivée du petit, Oliver avait dit à Félicity d'acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Elle n'était pas du genre à profiter de l'argent des autres, préférant se débrouiller seule, mais elle détestait Robert Queen et dépenser son argent avait été une partie de plaisir. Connor avait plus de vêtements et de jeux qu'il en avait besoin, mais Oliver lui avait assuré qu'elle avait bien fait et depuis, quand Connor avait besoin, Oliver se faisait un plaisir de lui dire de profiter de l'argent, ce qu'elle faisait sans hésiter.

 _\- Félicity, vous ne risquez rien, je te l'ai promis, non ?_

Elle regarda son mari, inquiète avant de hocher la tête.

 _\- Si ça doit retomber sur quelqu'un, ce sera sur moi._

Elle soupira avant de se rapprocher de lui.

 _\- Si on peut éviter ça aussi, ce serait bien._

Oliver sourit et lui prit la main.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras._

Félicity referma la porte de Connor, elle avait eu du mal à l'endormir, il refusait de se coucher et sautait dans son lit en riant. Elle avait fini par le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras et en le berçant, il s'était endormi contre elle et Félicity avait passé un quart d'heure à tenter de le remettre au lit sans le réveiller. Son fils était adorable, mais il pouvait être une vraie terreur quand il s'y mettait.

Elle sursauta en voyant Oliver qui se tenait dans le couloir, une bouteille de vin à la main. Il lui sourit et tendit la bouteille.

 _\- On célèbre notre petite victoire ?_

Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui et attrapa la bouteille en regardant de quoi il s'agissait, elle leva les yeux vers son mari en souriant davantage.

 _\- J'adore comment on célèbre les choses ici._

Elle lui rendit la bouteille et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Oliver se mit à rire et la suivit, Félicity s'installa sur le lit pendant qu'Oliver remplissait les deux verres de vin, il lui tendit le sien et elle le remercia avant de le boire d'une traite. Il ne cesserait jamais d'être étonné de sa capacité à descendre une bouteille de vin en peu de temps.

 _\- Tu as une idée pour la suite ?_

Oliver s'installa sur le bord du lit.

 _\- Une petite, mais je vais avoir besoin de tes doigts de fées._

Félicity haussa les sourcils en le regardant.

 _\- Et que peuvent faire mes doigts de fées pour t'aider ?_

 _\- J'aimerais que tu fouilles dans les comptes de mon père. J'ai regardé ceux de l'entreprise et à part un mouvement étrange, je n'ai rien vu qui sortait de l'ordinaire._

 _\- Quel mouvement étrange ?_

Il soupira et termina son verre avant de se lancer.

 _\- Il y a deux ans environ, une grosse somme a disparu des comptes avant que mon père ne comble le vide par son propre argent._

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de tendre son verre, Oliver le lui remplit de nouveau avant de faire de même avec le sien.

 _\- C'est étrange en effet... Je regarderais de plus près._

 _\- Merci._

Ils se sourirent et se mirent à discuter d'autres choses, de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain, c'était samedi et en général, ils passaient du temps en dehors du manoir, avec Connor. Le petit garçon aimait aller au parc, mais le temps n'était pas au beau fixe et il risquerait d'attraper froid. Ils décidèrent qu'ils iraient au petit parc de jeux couvert qui venait d'ouvrir en centre ville, il y avait un endroit réservé aux tout petits, Connor s'amuserait sûrement.

Oliver se releva tout en ramassant les verres et la bouteille à moitié vide, Félicity en fit de même afin de l'aider, mais Oliver se retourna afin de lui dire qu'elle pouvait se coucher, qu'il reviendrait après avoir pris une douche.

La suite, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut qui avait initié le premier pas, mais sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le lit, à s'embrasser alors qu'Oliver remontait la robe que Félicity portait, il se redressa afin de voir si elle était consciente de ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne vit que ses yeux fermés et ne sentit que ses jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sourit et baissa son pantalon avant d'entrer en elle avec force et douceur, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, en train de tenter de reprendre une respiration normale. Félicity posa une main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, elle n'avait pas prit autant de plaisir depuis longtemps, même son coup d'un soir dans cette boîte ne l'avait pas comblé de la sorte.

 _\- Waouh..._

Oliver se mit à rire avant de se tourner légèrement vers elle.

 _\- Merci._

Elle se tourna vers lui et ils se sourirent, Félicity se redressa et s'adossa à la tête de lit après avoir remis l'oreiller derrière son dos. Ils s'étaient laissés emportés pendant un instant, mais le moment était venu de parler, qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Sentant son malaise, Oliver se redressa à son tour et remonta la couverture sur eux.

 _\- Hey... On est adulte et légalement mariés, je ne vois pas où est le soucis._

 _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on finisse par le faire..._

Oliver soupira avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

 _\- Tu regrettes ?_

Félicity ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait passé un bon moment et elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter, mais il y avait autre chose et elle devait en parler à Oliver.

 _\- Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié... Elle m'est précieuse. Et ce qu'on vient de faire..._

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra, il la comprenait, mais n'aimait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et pour lui aussi cette amitié était précieuse, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Ça ne changera rien, on a eu un moment d'égarement, mais on peut se dire qu'on avait trop bu._

Elle se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers lui.

 _\- J'ai bu deux verres de vins !_

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Je ne sais pas si..._

Oliver posa un doigt si ses lèvres, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il refusait d'entendre des paroles qui lui ferait du mal. Il espérait qu'elle n'était simplement pas prête et qu'elle finirait par lui dire qu'elle voulait plus que cet instant d'égarement, en tout cas lui le souhaitait, il ne savait pas jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, mais Oliver était persuadé qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter de cette petite heure passée entre ses bras.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ça ? Est-ce qu'ils vont se contenter de ce petit égarement ?**

 **Pour le savoir lâchez vos reviews et je vous poste la suite mercredi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, malgré le temps pourri )=**

 **Je vous poste donc la suite de votre fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas.**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur moment d'égarement, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, mais ce sentaient plus proche que jamais. Ils passaient de plus en plus en de temps ensemble, que ce soit à l'entreprise ou au manoir. Les gens ne doutaient pas une seconde que leur mariage n'était pas fait d'amour, personne ne leur posait de question et Robert était ravi de voir que son fils semblait rangé, les journalistes n'avaient pas sorti un seul article parlant des frasques d'Oliver Queen depuis des mois.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Le jeune homme tenait Connor dans ses bras, il venait de lui donner le bain, Félicity était souffrante et s'était endormie, assommée par ses médicaments. Il se tourna vers son père qui s'approcha de lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je tenais juste à te féliciter, je ne pensais pas que te marier à cette fille te ferais changer aussi vite._

Oliver se tendit, mais se reprit en sentant Connor qui s'agitait, le petit garçon était sensible aux émotions et les ressentait. Oliver posa une main derrière la nuque de l'enfant et le rapprocha de lui afin de poser un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je n'ai aucun regret, même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne retrouves pas ce gamin._

 _\- C'est son fils papa, tu lui as pris son bébé. Moi non plus je n'ai aucun regret, j'ai bien fait de tout faire pour le retrouver._

 _\- J'ai bien fait, regarde-toi, tu gères très bien les dossiers qui te sont confiés. À ce que je sache, tu es fidèle à ta femme et tu joues même au papa pour ce gamin._

Robert fit un petit signe en direction de Connor et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de le serrer davantage contre lui, refusant que son père ne s'approche de lui. Il savait que son père ne tenterait rien, des articles dans la presse ne cessaient de sortir, montrant Oliver avec sa femme et leur fils, Robert avait été furieux de voir ce qu'Oliver faisait croire à tout le monde, mais il encaissait.

 _\- Je me fiche de savoir comment tu as fait correspondre ton ADN à celui de ce gosse, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas ton fils._

Oliver se retint de sourire, Slade l'avait bien aidé encore une fois, quand il avait fait part de son idée à son ami, celui-ci lui avait affirmé que ce serait un jeu d'enfant de trafiquer les tests ADN. Oliver en avait parlé à Félicity qui malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas pour ce plan, avait accepté, car cela apportait une certaine sécurité. Robert avait été furieux de voir que les tests étaient concluant et que sur le papier Connor était bel et bien le fils d'Oliver.

 _\- C'est mon fils, tu n'as aucune preuve du contraire._

Robert voyait comment son fils regardait le petit et même s'il n'aimait pas ça, il pouvait voir qu'Oliver tenait à Connor, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il tourna les talons laissant Oliver seul dans le couloir.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à lui.

 _\- Et bien bonhomme, je crois que tu l'intimides._

 _\- Papa..._

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra en entendant ce petit mot, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, Connor puisse l'appeler ainsi. Il éloigna un peu le bébé de lui et lui sourit.

 _\- Non bonhomme, Oliver. Tu peux le dire ? O-Li-Ver._

Il avait séparé chaque syllabe afin que Connor puisse répéter facilement, mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

 _\- Papa._

Oliver soupira, c'était difficile à comprendre pour lui, comment lui avouer qu'il n'était pas son père et que si ça continuait ainsi, il partirait avec sa mère et qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Il ferma les yeux et posa un baiser sur la tempe du bébé qui était détendu dans ses bras.

 _\- Allez, on va voir maman._

Oliver savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, Connor était trop petit pour comprendre la situation. Il entra dans leur chambre et sourit en voyant Félicity qui travaillait sur sa tablette. Il déposa Connor sur le sol, l'enfant s'en alla vers le lit et tendit les bras vers sa mère.

 _\- Mon bébé !_

Elle le prit contre elle, posa un bisou dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément.

 _\- Tu sens bon mon cœur, tu as pris ton bain ?_

Connor se blottit contre sa mère en souriant, Oliver se rapprocha et s'assit près d'eux.

 _\- Pourquoi tu travailles ? Tu devrais te reposer._

Félicity leva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

 _\- Je suis au lit depuis hier, j'en ai assez... J'ai assez dormi._

 _\- Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Oui beaucoup mieux, merci._

Oliver lui sourit et résista à l'envie de caresser sa joue, il voulait de toute ses forces lui démontrer ce qu'il ressentait, mais depuis leur nuit, il évitait les contacts physiques, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente oppressée, elle avait été claire, elle ne voulait pas plus et il devait respecter son choix. Oliver regarda la tablette et la montra du doigt.

 _\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?_

Elle posa un autre baiser sur le front de son fils et sourit à Oliver.

 _\- Oui... Mais on peut attendre que Connor soit couché ? Je ne veux pas parler de ça devant lui, même s'il est petit je..._

Oliver leva la main afin de la rassurer.

 _\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas à quelques heures près._

Félicity lui sourit, elle lui était reconnaissante qu'il ne tente pas de reparler de leur moment d'égarement, elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué et d'avoir cédé à une envie passagère. Elle n'était plus en colère contre Oliver et appréciait son amitié, elle aimait qu'il soit présent pour elle et pour Connor, elle aimait qu'il prenne soin d'eux et Félicity devait avouer qu'elle aimait sa présence plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Oliver n'était pas comme son père, il avait changé, depuis leur mariage, il n'avait été avec aucune femme et faisait de son mieux afin de changer l'image que tout le monde avait de lui.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, depuis la naissance de Connor, elle avait été seule à prendre soin de lui, elle n'avait connu aucun homme, ne voulant pas faire entrer un inconnu dans la vie de son fils sans savoir si ce serait sérieux et elle avait peur qu'une fois l'affaire de son père réglée, Oliver redevienne l'homme qu'il était avant et qu'elle souffre de cette séparation, elle mettait volontairement de la distance entre eux, voulant éviter de souffrir.

Et la décision d'Oliver de respecter sa demande, lui montrait qu'il n'espérait pas davantage d'eux et même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle souffrait.

Ses pensées étaient contradictoires, d'un côté elle aimait qu'il ne reparle pas de cet instant et de l'autre, elle aurait souhaité qu'il se batte contre sa décision et qu'il lui dise qu'il ne regrettait pas... Elle était perdue et espérait que le temps lui dirait ce que son cœur souhaitait.

 _\- Maman ?_

Elle sortit de ses pensées et sourit à son fils qui venait de lui amener un livre pour enfant, elle le prit et l'ouvrit à la première page avant de commencer la lecture, Connor se blottit contre sa mère et Oliver les rejoignit, il aimait cette famille et ne savait pas comment faire pour que Félicity comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Connor dormait depuis une demi-heure et Félicity se dit qu'elle allait devait pouvoir parler à Oliver. Elle attrapa sa tablette et ouvrit le fichier qu'elle avait piraté sur l'ordinateur de son beau-père.

 _\- Ça à l'air grave..._

Oliver savait que ce n'était pas anodin, sinon Félicity n'aurait pas attendu que Connor soit couché, elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'approcha.

 _\- Ça ne va pas te plaire, je suis désolée... Si tu veux arrêter là, je comprendrais... Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Pour nous, je laisserais tomber._

Elle était sincère, ce qu'elle avait découvert allait au-delà de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais si Oliver ne voulait pas continuer, elle l'écouterait et disparaîtrait pour de bon. Robert Queen était nocif et elle refusait que son fils côtoie cet homme. Oliver lui sourit, posa une main dans le bas de son dis et l'amena jusqu'au lit, il la fit asseoir et s'installa près d'elle.

 _\- Dis-moi tout._

Félicity soupira, elle l'avait prévenu.

 _\- J'ai remonté la piste de l'argent qui a disparu des comptes de l'entreprise, j'ai eu du mal, car ça fait un moment. Mais j'ai réussi._

 _\- Ok, où est-il passé ?_

Félicity fit quelques manipulations sur sa tablette et montra l'écran à Oliver.

 _\- Cet homme a reçu l'argent. Il se fait appeler le comte et son casier judiciaire est long comme le bras._

Oliver fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père aurait donné de l'argent à cet homme.

 _\- Il y a deux ans, l'entreprise était à deux doigts de la faillite, il fallait de l'argent pour lancer un très gros projet qui avait peu de chance de réussir. Personne ne voulait investir._

Oliver écouta avec attention, il était surpris de savoir ça, mais deux auparavant, il se fichait de l'entreprise.

 _\- Du coup j'ai creusé et j'ai découvert la vérité._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

Oliver était nerveux et inquiet, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Mais Félicity hésitait, ce qu'elle avait trouvé allait changé la vision qu'Oliver avait de son père même si celle-ci n'était déjà pas glorieuse. Se rendant compte de ce malaise, Oliver lui prit la main et la serra avec tendresse.

 _\- Félicity, je déteste mon père pour ce qu'il nous a fait... Peu importe ce que tu vas me dire... Je le détesterais simplement un peu plus._

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

 _\- Le comte est un trafiquant de drogue qui a été arrêté l'an dernier. Mais j'ai remarqué que le lendemain du jour où il a reçu cet argent, il a tout retiré._

 _\- Comment tu as su ça ?_

Oliver était choqué de ce qu'elle lui apprenait et surpris de ses talents. Félicity haussa les sourcils en souriant.

 _\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

 _\- Non, continue._

 _\- Le comte a vendu énormément de drogue l'an passé, plus qu'à son habitude. Je suppose que c'est grâce à l'argent de ton père._

Le sang d'Oliver se glaça, refusant de croire ce que Félicity lui disait malgré les preuves. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ne voulait pas l'accepter.

 _\- Un investisseur a fini par accepter et ton père a pu combler le trou de la société._

Félicity posa sa tablette et se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire tout ça, elle lui faisait du mal sans le vouloir.

 _\- Désolée..._

Oliver se tourna vers elle et vit son regard inquiet, elle semblait triste.

 _\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis surpris d'apprendre que mon père est ce genre d'homme, mais ce que tu viens de découvrir nous permet d'avoir un moyen de pression sur lui._

 _\- Tu vas t'en servir contre lui ?_

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

 _\- Il ne saura pas que ça vient de nous. Je vais demander à Slade, il déteste mon père et sera ravi de le faire plonger. Je vous mettrais en sécurité toi et Connor, le temps que toute l'affaire soit réglée._

Oliver se leva du lit pendant que le cœur de Félicity se serra, le moment était venu, ils allaient se séparer. Elle savait que c'était inévitable, que tout était prévu depuis le début alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait si mal ? Elle ne savait pas, elle entendit Oliver lui dire quelque chose et elle le regarda ouvrir la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Je ne veux pas partir..._

Mais il était trop tard, Oliver était déjà parti, la porte était fermée, laissant Félicity seule après avoir prononcer cette petite phrase qu'elle n'avait pas pu contrôler... Son cœur avait décidé, elle voulait rester.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fin de chapitre ? Et de ce chapitre tout court ?**

 **J'ai bien aimé l'écrire ^^**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?**

 **Si vous voulez le savoir, je veux atteindre les 100 reviews !**

 **A vos claviers et pitetre à vendredi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Et oui on arrive enfin au bout et je dois dire que c'est pas plus mal car quand je l'ai écrit, je commençait à sécher niveau idée.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Oliver regarda Félicity dormir, allongée sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller. Il soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle avait trouvé une solution afin de mettre la pression sur son père, mais ne savait pas s'il voulait lui en parler. Il ne voulait pas que Félicity sorte de sa vie, ni Connor d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas les forcer à rester à ses côtés. C'était à elle de faire ce choix et pour le moment, elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de continuer cette histoire. Il soupira et quitta leur chambre, c'était dur et il avait mal, mais il devait le faire.

Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le bureau de son père, le cœur battant, la respiration s'accélérant, il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, mais Félicity méritait d'être heureuse et en sécurité. Il entra dans le bureau sans frapper, Robert était assis derrière son écran. Il leva les yeux en voyant son fils et ferma son ordinateur avant de se lever.

 _\- Mon fils qui vient me rendre visite tard dans la nuit. À qui dois-je cet honneur ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas venu te rendre visite comme tu dis, mais pour te parler._

 _\- Et de quoi veux-tu me parler ?_

Oliver soupira, son cœur battait plus vite, appréhendant cet instant où tout se terminerait.

 _\- Je suis venu te proposer un marché._

Robert se mit à rire, pensant que son fils plaisantait, mais en le voyant si sérieux, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas.

 _\- Un marché ? Lequel ?_

 _\- Je n'ai aucune preuve que tu sois celui qui a fait enlever Connor. Mais j'ai d'autres preuves qui pourraient te faire perdre absolument tout._

Robert haussa les sourcils, curieux de connaître les preuves ce que son fils pensait avoir contre lui.

 _\- Je veux que tu laisses Félicity et Connor en paix, même quand on aura divorcé._

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra à ces mots, il ne voulait pas divorcer, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 _\- Tu veux divorcer ? Je ne suis pas étonné... Si tu restes l'homme que tu es devenu depuis ton mariage, je veux bien._

 _\- Non papa, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne serais plus cet homme, je ne serais plus ton fils... Ce que tu nous as fait est horrible._

 _\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu deviennes un Queen. Je n'ai aucun regret._

Oliver serra les poings, il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais s'il voulait protéger Félicity et Connor c'était le seul moyen.

 _\- Oliver, je te préviens, que si tu oses recommencer tes frasques, si tu oses te comporter comme un gamin uniquement pour te venger et entacher notre nom, tu me le paieras._

 _\- Non papa, tu ne feras rien... Parce que je sais._

Robert Queen se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Et que crois-tu savoir ?_

 _\- Je sais pour le comte, la drogue, l'argent... Je sais tout et je peux très bien décider de tout remettre à la police si je juge que tu vas trop loin._

Oliver vit son père pâlir sous ses mots, ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment son fils aurait pu savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait masqué toutes les preuves et lors de l'arrestation du comte, il s'était assuré que celui-ci ne dévoile rien. Le trafiquant était mort peu de temps après, en prison. Oliver se rapprocha de son père, sûr de lui.

 _\- Je te préviens papa... Tu laisses Félicity et Connor en paix. Ne t'avise pas de m'évincer de l'entreprise. Ne tente rien contre nous et ton petit secret sera bien gardé..._

 _\- Je suis ton père ! Tu n'oseras pas !_

Oliver se recula.

 _\- Tu n'es plus mon père, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes collègues de travail. Je me fiche de ce qui peut t'arriver... Tu as dépassé les bornes et l'homme que tu es ne mérite pas d'être un homme à qui je veux ressembler._

Il quitta le bureau, laissant son père seul avec ses pensées. Cela avait été plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il espérait que son père tiendrait parole afin de ne jamais avoir à se servir des preuves que Félicity avait réunies. Oliver s'arrêta devant la chambre de Connor, il ouvrit la porte, s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla près du petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement.

 _\- Coucou bonhomme._

Il sourit en voyant sa respiration calme et régulière.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, je devais te parler._

Il baissa le regard, trouvant que ce qu'il voulait dire à Connor était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait dire à son père.

 _\- C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je te parle... Tu vas me manquer... Mais ta maman et toi vous allez partir._

Il soupira et ravala ses larmes.

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ça Connor, je t'assure, j'aimerais que vous restiez avec moi tous les deux, je vous aime, toi et ta maman, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait en sachant l'homme que j'étais avant de vous rencontrer._

Oliver ne résista pas à passer sa main à travers les barreaux et à caressa la petite main de l'enfant.

 _\- Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père, mais j'aurais aimé le devenir. J'aurais fait de mon mieux pour t'aider à devenir un homme bien... Même si je sais que ta mère fera un travail remarquable._

Il resta de longues minutes à le regarder dormir, Connor serrait son doudou d'une main, sa petite tête était dirigée vers le mur et son petit poing était serré. Il semblait détendu et ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait de nouveau changer. Oliver finit par se lever et par quitter la chambre du bébé, le cœur lourd et serré.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller Félicity. Mais celle-ci se trouvait assise sur le lit, perdue dans ses pensées.

 _\- Tu ne dors pas ?_

Elle leva la tête vers lui, inquiète.

 _\- Non... Je pense à trop de choses._

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, Félicity se leva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Tu as parlé à ton père ?_

 _\- Oui, il est furieux, mais je pense qu'il a compris qu'il n'a pas intérêt de tenter quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à le dénoncer._

Félicity baissa la tête, Robert était au courant, il savait que son fils avait un moyen de pression sur lui. Tout était fini, elle allait devoir partir.

 _\- Je vais vous trouver un appartement dès demain... Tout est bientôt fini, un peu de patience._

Le cœur de Félicity se serra, il allait les faire quitter le manoir, elle allait devoir le quitter et oublier toute cette histoire, mais elle ne le voulait pas... Elle voulait lui dire, mais elle avait peur de passer pour une faible femme, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mais elle voulait crier qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Oliver tourna les talons, ne voulant pas rester près d'elle cette nuit en sachant qu'elle allait sortir de sa vie d'ici peu.

 _\- Demande-moi de rester..._

Elle avait prononcé ces mots si bas qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il les avait entendu, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser les larmes, les mots étaient sortis tout seul, elle n'avait pas réussi à les retenir et se demandait si elle l'avait voulu. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait mal, encore plus que quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle serait seule pour élever son fils. Elle voulait courir afin que personne ne voit son mal-être, mais elle sentit deux bras la serrer contre elle, Félicity ouvrit les yeux et respira l'odeur d'Oliver qui l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces.

 _\- Reste..._

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put, sortant de sa léthargie. Oliver caressa ses cheveux et enfouit son visage dans son cou, résistant à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

 _\- Je veux que tu restes, que vous restiez toi et Connor. Je t'ai épousé pour l'argent... Mais je veux que vous restiez par amour... Je vous aime tous les deux._

Félicity éclata en sanglot, heureuse qu'il prononce ces mots pour la première fois, elle n'y croyait pas et se disait que jamais Oliver ne les accepterait tous les deux. Elle serra sa chemise de ses mains, refusant de le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Oliver la rapprocha davantage de lui, sans résister au besoin de l'embrasser dans le cou cette fois.

 _\- Je voulais te le dire depuis un moment, mais j'avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose... Alors je t'en supplie... Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi... Que tu veux tout ça, toi, moi... Nous..._

Le silence régnait, seuls les sanglots de Félicity le brisait. Le cœur d'Oliver battait à tout rompre, comme s'il voulait quitter sa poitrine. Il attendait des réponses et Félicity mettait du temps à les lui donner. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, essayant de se calmer afin de lui parler à son tour. Elle finit par se calmer, par inspirer profondément et par se calmer.

 _\- Je t'ai tellement détesté... Après cette nuit-là, j'ai tenté de me dire que c'était une erreur..._

Le cœur d'Oliver se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort, il voulait fuir, loin d'elle, afin de ne pas entendre la suite, craignant ne pas aimer la suite. Mais Félicity s'accrochait à lui d'une telle force, qu'il lui était impossible de faire un seul pas en arrière.

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi... J'ai essayé de me dire que tu ne voudrais pas d'une femme avec un enfant, que ce n'était qu'un mariage sur le papier... Mais ça été plus fort que moi... Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi..._

Oliver la repoussa, posa ses mains sur ses joues et plongea son regard dans le sien.

 _\- Redis-le..._

Il caressa les joues de sa femmes, chassant les larmes qui avaient coulées. Il avait besoin de l'entendre de nouveau, qu'elle lui répète ces mots en le regardant dans les yeux. Félicity posa ses mains sur les poignets d'Oliver et les caressa de ses doigts. Elle renifla et se rapprocha de lui.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Félicity n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Oliver, il continuait de caresser ses joues et semblait hésiter à faire quoique ce soit.

 _\- Je veux rester avec toi... J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas à cause de Connor... Je..._

 _\- Je l'aime._

Oliver ne voulait pas qu'elle doute de ses mots.

 _\- J'aime ton fils comme s'il était le mien et je ferais tout pour lui, comme pour toi. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, qu'il va grandir et se poser des questions... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'aimer._

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse, c'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à ses lèvres depuis leur instant passionné et elles lui avaient manquées, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas pour le moment.

 _\- Et toi... Tu as été si forte, si courageuse. Au début je pensais que tu voulais juste de l'argent, mais quand j'ai su la vérité je t'ai trouvé incroyablement forte. J'ai adoré ta façon de me tenir tête, de me parler, tu te fichais de qui j'étais._

 _\- J'avais peur..._

 _\- Je le sais, mais toutes tes remarques, tes regards noirs, tes insultes... Tout ça m'a fait tomber amoureux, parce que tu étais la première à me cerner._

Félicity ferma les yeux tout en continuant de caresser les poignets de son mari.

 _\- Je ne veux pas partir..._

 _\- Alors reste... Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, je vous protégerai tous les deux. Je t'aime Félicity et s'il te reste encore des doutes, je ferais tout mon possible afin de les faire disparaître._

Félicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des doutes, oui, il lui en restait, mais elle était certaine de l'aimer et de vouloir rester à ses côtés. Elle sentit Oliver la soulever dans ses bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un moment de faiblesse, pas un moment d'égarement. Il n'y aurait aucun regrets, aucun doute, ils s'aimaient et voulaient se le prouver l'un à l'autre.

Oliver la déposa sur le lit avec délicatesse avant de s'allonger sur elle, il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Oliver se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, il savait qu'elle ne pleurait pas de peine. Elle était là, avec lui et cette fois, ce ne serait pas une coucherie rapide, non Oliver voulait prendre son temps il voulait l'aimer comme elle le méritait, il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'à partir de cet instant... Ce serait lui et elle contre le monde, s'il le fallait, mais ils seraient ensemble.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Je vous mettrais le dernier chapitre lundi, mais après je n'ai plus de fic sous le coude ^^**

 **J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'écrire.**

 **Lâchez vos reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai eu la tête ailleurs ^^**

 **bref, voilà la suite =)**

 **bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Oliver se réveilla en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine, il sourit aussitôt, se rappelant de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, se souvenant de Félicity qui voulait rester avec lui, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur sa femme, elle était réveillée elle aussi et semblait songeuse. Il caressa l'arrête de son nez avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées._

Félicity lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour avant de se redresse, elle se mit à faire des petits cercles sur le torse de son mari, caressant sa peau de ses doigts.

 _\- J'ai fais un cauchemar... Et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir._

Oliver la regarda, inquiet.

 _\- Dis-moi._

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas comment lui dire sans qu'il pense qu'elle regrettait leur nuit. Elle inspira profondément avant de se décider.

 _\- Je ne veux pas rester au manoir... Je veux dire... Avec ton père, j'ai tenu jusque là parce que je savais que ça se finirait, mais je ne peux pas... Je veux rester avec toi... Mais je ne peux pas..._

Elle regarda son mari qui lui souriait, Félicity fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il affichait ce sourire en sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas rester chez eux.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas rester ici non plus Félicity et on ne va pas rester._

Elle se redressa, curieuse.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Ils cherchent un nouveau directeur pour la filiale de Coast City... Je vais prendre le poste, on sera loin d'ici... Si tu le veux._

Félicity sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'Oliver était prêt à tout quitter pour elle. Il leva une main et essuya la larme solitaire qui avait coulé malgré elle.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça... C'est chez toi ici..._

 _\- Non..._

Oliver se redressa et attira sa femme contre lui, posa une main sur sa tête et un baiser sur son front avant de remonter la couverture sur eux.

 _\- Je ne serais chez moi que si vous êtes avec moi Connor et toi... Ce sera un nouveau départ pour nous trois. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Félicity hocha la tête avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse d'Oliver.

 _\- J'ai voulu quitter la ville à la seconde où j'ai récupéré mon bébé... Mais tu avais raison, ce n'était pas le bon moment... Je crois que ça l'est maintenant._

Oliver sourit, il parlerait à son père de leur décision, mais rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, il voulait commencer une nouvelle vie avec Félicity et Connor, il savait que ce ne serait pas simple tous les jours, mais il était prêt à tout affronter pour sa famille.

 **Sept ans plus tard**

Il s'était passé près de sept ans depuis leur départ de Starling City, Robert n'avait pas été ravi de la décision d'Oliver, mais il avait été clair, s'il ne les laissait pas partir, Oliver révélerait tout, s'il se mêlait de leur vie, il révélerait tout. Robert n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il savait que son fils avait des liens avec Slade Wilson et que ce dernier pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec ses contacts... Il devait le reconnaître, Robert Queen avait peur.

Ils avaient emménagé à Coast City un mois après, il leur avait fallu du temps pour trouver une maison, une bonne crèche pour Connor et ils ne voulaient pas tout quitter du jour au lendemain, ils avaient réglé les dossiers dont ils s'occupaient.

Félicity sourit en voyant son fils, Connor, qui s'amusait avec son ballon de basket, à huit ans, il était un petit garçon têtu et intelligent, mais il lui ressemblait de plus en plus, Oliver ne cessait de le lui répéter. Connor savait que son père n'était pas son père biologique, le couple ne le lui avait pas caché, ayant peur qu'un jour, leur fils apprenne la vérité et qu'il leur en veuille. Mais Connor ne semblait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, il savait que Ray était mort sans vouloir de lui. Pour lui, Oliver était son père et il ne parlait pas de l'autre homme qui n'était que son géniteur.

 _\- Matthew vient voir !_

Félicity tourna la tête et vit son plus jeune fils courir vers son grand frère, suivi de près par Madison, sa sœur jumelle. Sa grossesse avait été programmée, désirée et vécue à deux, voir même trois avec Connor, avec beaucoup de bonheur et d'amour. Oliver avait été aux petits soins avec sa femme, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne se surmenait pas et Félicity s'était rendue compte que ça lui avait manqué durant sa première grossesse, d'avoir un homme à ses côtés qui supportait ses envies et ses hormones délirantes.

Ils avaient été doublement ravis d'attendre des jumeaux et même si la naissance avait dû se terminer par une césarienne pour Madison qui refusait de sortir, tout s'était bien passé. Les jumeaux venaient de fêter leur quatrième anniversaire et étaient en parfaite santé.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent et Félicity se détendit aussitôt, posant ses mains sur celles de son mari.

 _\- Tu es rentré..._

 _\- Oui, désolé du retard, le dossier a dû être révisé à la dernière minute._

Elle sourit et se retourna tout en passant les bras autour du cou de son mari.

 _\- Ce n'est rien, je ne vois pas le temps passer avec nos petits monstres._

Oliver sourit davantage, embrassa sa femme et se pencha tout en posant une main sur ce qu'il voulait toucher.

 _\- Comment va ma petite princesse ?_

Félicity sourit en sentant la main de son mari sur son ventre.

 _\- Elle bouge de plus en plus... Je crois qu'elle aimerait sortir._

Oliver se mit à rire avant de se pencher de d'embrasser la jolie bosse qu'il aimait tant caresser.

 _\- Lily, mon petit ange, tu dois rester au chaud pendant encore deux mois, ensuite on te fera plein de câlins, soit patiente._

Un petit coup se fit sentir à cet instant, Oliver se redressa et enlaça sa femme, il était heureux. Cette dernière grossesse n'était pas du tout prévue, après la naissance des jumeaux, ils avaient tous deux décidé qu'avoir trois enfants les comblait de bonheur, mais quand Félicity avait annoncé à son mari qu'elle était enceinte, ils avaient été ravi et ils s'étaient empressés de préparer la chambre du futur bébé, aidé par leurs trois grands enfants.

 _\- Papa ! Matthew m'embête !_

Oliver se détacha de sa femme, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'approcher de sa fille qui commençait à pleurer. Il tendit les bras à Madison qui se réfugia contre lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

 _\- Il joue avec les insectes, j'aime pas..._

Oliver posa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

 _\- Ce n'est rien ma puce, ils ne sont pas méchants._

Il regarda ses fils qui s'amusaient à regarder des insectes sur l'écorce de l'arbre, il serra sa petite fille contre lui tout en les regardant. Matthew se tourna, sourit et se redressa afin de courir vers son père.

 _\- Papa est rentré !_

Connor se tourna à son tour et suivit son petit frère, un sourire aux lèvres. Oliver déposa sa fille sur le sol et accueillit ses fils avec joie.

 _\- Alors mes champions, tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, Connor m'a montré des scarabées, ils sont gros._

Oliver sourit et se tourna vers Madison qui s'était reculée vers sa mère.

 _\- Mais je crois que votre sœur n'aime pas ça._

Connor se mit à rire avant de regarder Madison.

 _\- C'est normal, c'est une fille, maman non plus n'aime pas les insectes et Lily n'aimera pas, tu verras. On est des garçons, on a peur de rien._

Oliver se mit à rire à son tour, les garçons entrèrent dans la maison, suivis de près par leur sœur qui avait déjà oublié sa mésaventure avec les scarabées. Oliver s'approcha de sa femme et la serra dans ses bras.

 _\- Je rêve où mon fils est un macho ?_

 _\- Je crois qu'il se souvient de l'araignée dans la salle de bain il y a quelques semaines..._

Félicity se mit à rire avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse de son mari. Ce matin-là, elle voulait prendre sa douche avant de déposer les enfants à l'école quand Oliver avait entendu un cri atroce. Pensant qu'elle était tombée ou qu'il se passait quelque chose avec le bébé, il avait couru dans leur salle de bain et l'avait trouvée collée contre le mur, terrifiée par une araignée qui se trouvait sur la parois de la douche. Connor était arrivé en courant, ayant peur pour sa mère et il avait vu son père chasser la vilaine bête.

 _\- Je déteste ces bestioles..._

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

 _\- Papa ?_

Oliver se recula après un dernier baiser.

 _\- Le devoir m'appelle._

Félicity regarda son mari se diriger vers ses enfants, elle était heureuse et ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle n'avait jamais regretté sa décision de tout quitter pour partir avec son mari et elle savait que lui non plus. Robert Queen avait tenté de les contacter, à plusieurs reprises afin de rencontrer ses petits enfants, mais Oliver avait été clair, il avait trois enfants, Lily n'étant pas conçu à cet instant, il ne devait pas faire de différence. Robert ne voulait pas entendre parler de Connor, malgré les fausses preuves qu'avait créées Slade, il refusait de considérer Connor comme son petit-fils.

Depuis deux ans, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles, sauf celles qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les journaux et Félicity ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et sourit en sentant sa fille qui lui donnait des coups, elle baissa les yeux et caressa son ventre. Non, elle n'avait aucun regret, elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, un mari parfait, prévenant, aimant et bien d'autres choses. Leurs enfants étaient polis, bien élevés et charmants, ils n'étaient pas tous les jours sages, testant les limites et essayant d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient par des cris et des caprices... Mais à ses yeux, ils étaient parfaits.

Madison se tourna vers elle et se leva du tapis où elle était assise.

 _\- Tu viens maman ?_

Félicity sourit et s'approcha de sa famille, Connor avait sorti un jeu de cartes, Oliver s'était mis avec Matthew et elle s'installa près de sa fille. Leur vie était parfaite, elle n'avait aucun doute.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je sais que vous auriez peut-être aimé plus de rancune envers Robert, mais je n'avais pas la motivation ni l'inspiration.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic !**

 **Lâchez vos reviews une dernière fois pour cette fic =)**


End file.
